Two Souls, One Love
by Euphoric Leo
Summary: "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it's yours. If it does not come back, it was never meant to be." Back in Italy during the 1400's, two lovers abide. They seal their love with magick in order to bind their souls. The two reincarnate into none other than Slade and Robin. Can Robin love Slade or are the two too different in this lifetime? Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: This is my very first story on Fanfiction. This story was inspired by** Wynja's** drabble "Love and magic". Please be brutally honest in your reviews. The **cover art** for the story also belongs to** Wynja.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans but I own this awesome collar that reminds me of something Robin would wear as a pet.

**WARNING:** Slash/Yaoi content. As Starfire would say,"Please do not proceed if you wish not to learn about the gay sex.

Chapter One:Soul mates

Past: 1460's Italy

"Ambrogio! My love, they have discovered that I am a witch. They are coming to burn me. We mustn't waste time."

Ambrogio crosses the room, tilts her chin up and looks her in the eyes.

"Uccellina, my little bird, you know that I would die a thousand deaths, so that I may protect you. You are the one that is most precious to me. Come. We must voyage to the villa up north."

"Dearest one, time is not ours to have. We must be quick. There is one thing that we are able to do.

"Pray tell."

"I know of a powerful soul binding spell. It will grant at least one last chance to be together on this earth. It reincarnates us, but it is uncertain..."

"In what ways?" Ambrogio replied nonplussed.

"It does not guarantee that we are anywhere near the same age or the gender that we are now..." she stated, now pacing frantically back and forth.

"My little bird. I will forever cherish you for all of eternity no matter what your appearance may be in the next life. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Ambrogio." she steps closer, partaking in a final kiss"

"Wait." grabbing onto her wrist after the kiss. "How will we meet each other, how will we recognize-"

"Leave it up to the Gods. Remember my love, the eyes are the windows to the soul."

Uccellina moves swiftly to collect the needed materials, while Ambrogio follows inpursuit. She estabalishes her alter with two white candles facing east and two red candles for each of the other directions. Next, Uccellina grabs some purified water and salt, dirt, a knife and a wand with an amethyst stone on top.

"You must repeat what I say and do everything without hesitation. Is that understood?"

"Naturally."

"Very well. Let us begin," she replies getting into focus, facing the alter.

"Lady of the Night, Mistress of the Day

Please hear the call of your servants

Silvery Moon Woman watch as I lay

This Circle Power."

"Great Hunter, Father, Son and Lover

Hear our call if you will

Laughing Man, Eternal Man watch over

This Circle Power."

From East to South and so on, they say to each direction, while sprinkling the water and salt and using the wand to draw the circle:

"Spirit and guardian of the East

I do call you to my Circle. Do thou watch from the East and keep us safe.

Witness out workings and lend us thy aid

Thou guardian of the East..."

After finishing with all directions, they both sit down legs crossed. Uccellina picks up the knife, cutting seven inches down her wrist and then hands it to Ambrogio, completing said act, letting the blood drip into the dirt. They both chant:

"With this blood oath;  
we swear to always be there for each other."

She lights the candles clockwise. Ambrogio then chants:

"I, Ambrogio,  
swear to protect,  
or sacrifice myself, if needed,  
to have no harm come to my witch.  
With this Oath, I swear to if I fail,  
The elders have all the right to punish me.  
With this blood Oath,  
I swear to be her protector for as long as I may live."

Uccellina chants:

"From North to South  
From East to West  
From Earth to Fire  
From Air to Water  
I bless this Oath to the Elders.  
With no dark magick,  
I send this to bless to thy.  
So blessed be!"

The two lovers exchange blood to taste and Uccellina says her final words, once more grabbing the knife:

"From dirt to ashes,

Let our love never separate

Together with death,

Let us reincarnate to the next life forever more

SO MOTE IT BE!"

And with those final words, she raises up the knife, stabbing herself in the heart, killing them both, just as the door is broken down by the angry mob.

Present time: 2000's, Jump City

Robin woke up screaming from the usual dream he had: two lovers using witchcraft to seal their love, killing themselves. This dream always made the boy wonder muse for hours to come, taking in the grimness, yet blissfulness of the dream. Wearily, Robin rose from the bed to begin his day. He made his way down to the gym with his ipod in hand. His workout took two hours, so he enjoyed the music to make time pass by quicker. He played his favourite song, "Little Bird" by Ed Sheeran. This song always gave Robin a nostalgic feeling for some unknowing reason.

Two hours later at eight in the morning, Robin fancied a trip to the kitchen to grab an apple, only to find that there were none.

"Umm, does anyone know what happened to all the apples?"

"Ahh, I kinda used them to bake a vegan apple pie." said Beastboy, nervously tapping his fingers together.

"Ohkay. I'm just gonna grab some-"

"Oh, used that too. Haha, sorry."

"Beastboy! What am I suppose to eat for breakfast?"

"Waffles!" Cyborg chimed in now.

"Fine. You guys eat whatever you want." Robin signed.

The young hero stormed off in search of peace and quiet. Unfortunately, he had missed the sunset this morning and decided to take in what was left. The boy gingerly sat at the edge of the roof, once more pondering the meaning behind all the dreams. This time he was not alone however.

"Long night?" Raven spoke now sitting next to him.

"Raven, those dreams...they won't stop. I don't understand them.

"It is possible that this reacquiring dream that you're having could be memories of your past life."

"So, theoretically, in my past life my supposed lover was a witch?"

"Or, I don't know...maybe _you_ were the witch. It would explain your interest in sorcery."

"Funny. I knew you had a sense of humour."

"Watch it boy wonder or I'll tell everyone you preferred your old custom with the short-shorts." Raven smirked.

They both had a good laugh for a few moments and then came the silence.

"Raven, you've taught me so much about magick...I'm ready for a _real_ spell".

"What kind of spell are we talking about?"

"Oh, I don't know..Aspellforloverstoreunite."

"What?"

"I said-"

"I understood you Robin. It's just these sort of spells are not only powerful, but are...you may not like the outcome."

"If this is suppose to be my one true love, then by the Gods I will have her...or him." he added.

"Alright. You're in luck. Tonight's a full moon, which means that magick will be thrice as powerful. Meet me five minutes before midnight.

"Thanks Raven."

"Mmhmm."

With that Raven phased down through the roof.

At said time, Robin stalked over to Raven's room for the ritual. He knocked on the door and Raven promptly opened the door, nodding to gesture the teen inside the forbidden room.

"Now Robin, listen closely to my words. You may have already meet your..lost lover before, feeling drawn towards this individual or you may have never meet this person. Regardless, of the circumstances, with this spell, you will undoubtedly be reunited. Nevertheless, your obsession over the person will grow ten fold. Are ready, Robin?"

"I am."

"Good. Those are your materials," pointing to the middle of the room."cast your circle and chant the spell."

Robin nods curtly and Raven hands him the spell book, eyeing him once more. Robin walks over to the materials and begins his ritual. He pays respect to the Gods and then the guardians of each direction, while casting the circle. Grabbing the materials, he puts the thread through the needle and begins to sew the two rags together chanting:

"I cast this spell to reunite  
The tie that was broken  
So I take the threads into my needle  
I place a stitch into the fabric  
I repair the tear in space in time  
I bind the two together  
I twist their lives with the twine of fate  
I call back the love of Uccellina  
I call back her love of Ambrogio  
May these two meet again in sparks in flame  
May these two meet again from where they parted  
The dice is cast  
The coin is tossed  
The chance takes place again  
The song is sung  
The play begins  
The Act begins again  
I give their love a second chance  
May they love eternal."

With that, Robin closes the circle by thanking the Gods and guardians for their time. He stands up shakily, dizzy from the spell.

"The spell takes five days to kick in. Don't worry. It will be the day before you know it."

"Thank you again Raven for all of your help."

"Your welcome. As a side note, it would be helpful for you to not only relax during this week but also to get out more so that you may find your lover."

"Noted."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do however own a black belt.

Warning: Yaoi/ adult content

**Author's note**: I wrote this this morning, so enjoy. Remember to REVIEW. I'll try to update a couple times a week, possibly everyday. I'm hoping to write between 15-20 chapters for this story. After this, if anyone has ideas for stories or drabbles, let me know. I may do some upon request.

**Chapter two: Outing**

It was now the weekend and it had been a few days since Robin had cast the spell. The boy wonder was feeling anxious knowing that some time today he would be reunited with his lover from the past. Deciding to go out on the town like Raven suggested, he donned a pair of black skinny jeans, a red slim-fitting t-shirt, black converse and a black leather jacket. For a more conservative look, he wet his hair and combed it forward, not using any hair gel, leaving his hair slightly curly. Finally, he sported a pair of black shades. After all, he couldn't let his team know that he was billionaire ward Dick Grayson.

Robin made his merry way down the main room to bid a final goodbye to his team for the day.

"Friend Robin. A blessed morning to you! Do you wish to partake in the journey of the beach. We will play the volley of the ball. Fun, yes?"

"Ah, sorry Star, but I have somewhere I need to be. You know, a day to myself to enjoy the city?"

"Very well. I will save you some gourlauk pudding that I made!"

"Err, thank you?"

"Yo, don't worry Rob. We'll save you some real grub when you get back, iight?"

"Haha. Thanks Cy."

"Dude, since when do you go out and have fun?" Beastboy questioned.

"Since I've decided that I need to get out more and be less of the tight-ass leader that I am."

The Titans had a good laugh with this. Robin swiftly made his way to the elevator down to the garage. He could not take his R-cycle for identity purposes, so he decided to take his red Suzuki GSX1250FA out for a spin. The teen had nowhere in particular that he wanted to voyage, however he decided he wanted the speed of the highway. He enjoyed feeling the breeze through his hair and the flickering of the sun as he drove underneath the overpasses. Robin took off the next exit to avoid the weekend traffic to the next city over, San Francisco. Dick loved road-trips every since he was a young kid in the circus. From here, he ventured through the scenic route. From the beautiful trees and high hills, he could view the coast-line. This route took him towards the back end of the city. By this time, he decided that he wanted to visit pier 39.

The air smelt refreshing and soothing, the mix of salt water and seafood in the air brought Robin an euphoric feeling. There were a number of stores, entertainment, shops and attractions to visit—even the sea lions. The teen made a decision to stride over to the shops. It was a tad nippy, for he was glad that he had wore his jacket today. At last, he spotted a store he fancied, "We Be Knives". He languidly walked inside to be greeted by a sales person.

"Hello, there! My name is Jim. Is there anything in particular that you're lookin' for?"

"Well, I am a fan of weaponry."

"We have everything from knives, to steel swords, to kitchen cutlery to Swiss Army sets. Have a look around and let me know if you find somethin'."

"Thanks Jim" Robin gracefully smiled.

Robin made his way over towards the knives. He was ecstatic about these types of weapons and was looking forward to viewing the swords. He walked over to the section of the throwing knives; each one beautiful crafted. Butterfly knives, double dragon daggers, Kukhri knives, samurai tanto knives, lipstick knives, pen knives and star knives. He picked up a couple of the star knives, and double dragon knives. The teen was a big collector when it came to sharp objects. While gawking at his precious knifes in hand, he mad his way over towards the swords. Being distracted, he bumped into something hard—a wall? No. The boy meekly dared to glance up at whatever into he ran. His eyes widen incredulously at the sight before him. It was a man. Not just any man, but an incredibly handsome man at that. Approximately 6'5'' inches tall, he had a neatly trimed beard. Both his beard and hair were white, yet he did not appear to be a day over 35 years old. His skin slightly bronzed like the Gods and a smirk to go along with it. Lastly, the man had a single eye, the colour of steel. The other side was covered with a black eye patch. His eye was cold, yet with a hint of mirth.

"I'm so sorry, I...Amborgio?!" He faintly whispered.

"... Uccellina" The man whispered back.

Tears began to whelm Robin's eyes and his knees became weaker by the minute.

"Dear boy, take off those glasses."

Robin did so and the man was speechless.

"My, my..what beautiful blue eyes that you have..that you've always had." the man leered.

"The better to entice you" The boy snickered.

The man chuckled and brought Robin in close, tilted his chin up for a chaste kiss. By the simple touch, Robin was invigorated. It was as though all the memoirs from his past life were revealed. All those cherished memoirs flooded each of their minds with one simple kiss to reunite them.

"Wow", the boy squeaked."That was-"

"Amazing? I know. So, Billionaire Dick Grayson has a liking for swords?"

"I do." The ward giggled."I know some martial arts so yeah."

"And what might those be?" the handsome man questioned.

"Oh, just Aikido, Jujitsu, Judo, Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Krav Maga and Escrima."

"Aren't you quite the fighter. I know of some myself. Perhaps, we should have a sparring session some time."

"Yeah. I'd like that a lot. So, I'm that noticeable as Dick Grayson?"

"Well, it has been a few years since anyone has seen you, but yes you are recognizable. You have grown up quite a bit." The man smirked.

"I better put my shades back on then. I don't want to cause a scene." Robin decided.

"No. I never what to see those eyes of your covered ever again. Let them drool over you."

"Hhahahah. Hey, umm...do want go do something?"

"How about I take you out for lunch? How does Bubba Gumps sound?"

"Like from the Forrest Gump movie? I always wanted to eat there.

"Well, now is your chance, love. Shall we adjourn?"

"Yesh, please."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Thank you all for the reviews. This is my very first story on Fanfiction. I've been reading for years now and finally decided to set up an account over the summer. These are real places in the story. Twinkies for corrections! After all, they going out of business; have to grab the last of them!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own a pair of cowboy boots.

Warning: Yaoi/Slash. Do not proceed if you wish to keep your virgin eyes.

Chapter 3: Reunite

"Oh my Gods. This popcorn shrimp is amazing," Robin said as he grabbed another mouth full.

"Glad that you enjoy the food," The man chuckled.

"So, umm, what is your name. I mean what am I suppose to call you?" taking a bite of the coconut shrimp.

"Well, if you desire, you call me Ambrogio or..what must people call me, Wilson."

"Wilson,..I like the sound of that. Err, you're going to call me Dick, right?" Robin slightly squirmed.

"Of course. Seeing it that you are no longer a women, would require a different name. Do you mind if I call you Richard?"

"That's perfectly fine, but most people just call me Dick."

"Alright, Richard it is," Wilson decided.

Dick had moved on to the Shrimp Shack Mac & Cheese. Now sipping on his Roy Rodgers, he swirled the drink a couple of times while musing over something.

"Something on your mind, little bird?" The man grinned watching his love.

"It's just that.. you don't mind the fact that I am now male?" crossing his arms. The phrase "little bird" sending shivers up his spine.

"Absolutely. As I stated in our past life: I will forever cherish you for all of eternity no matter what your appearance may be in the next life. Do mind that there is a 50 year age difference between us?"

"No. I don't mind. Thanks you Wilson. That means a lot to me."

"You are welcome. Would you like dessert?"

"Three words: Key lime pie," the teen grinned.

"Do you know what our names mean?"

They were now walking arm-in-arm down pier 39. They had just went to "Animal Country" and Dick could not resist getting a teddy-bear stuffed and dressed.

"No idea."

"Ambrogio means immortal and Uccellina means little bird."

"That's funny. People say that I'm like a bird. Are you immortal or something?" the boy cackled.

"So, it seems," Wilson grinned.

"Thank you for the teddy," Robin mumbled.

"You are very welcome pretty bird. Seeing that you dressed him up like a hero, are you naming him Robin?"

"Yep. I thought that it would be cute."

"Is he your favourite hero," the man smirked.

"Something like that. Hey! Don't give me that look. One is never to old to have a favourite hero," Dick confirmed now crossing his arms.

"Very well," Wilson chuckled. "I'm just glad that you didn't go with the duck."

"Me too,"shivering from the combination of the horrific thought and the deepness of the man's voice.

"Would you like so fudge for the road," now pointing the sign "Fudge House".

"Yes, sir!"

Inside, there were 24 flavours of fudge, a variety of caramel and candy-covered apples, and many irresistible flavours and salt water Taffy.

"I'll have the double chocolate fudge. What are you having?"

"Just Taffy will do."

After the purchases, they walked outside once more just to watch the sunset.

"How'd you know I had a sweet tooth," Robin grinned.

"I thought that it was obvious the way you swallowed that pie," Wilson snorted.

"Oh, yeah," Dick giggled.

There was a few minutes of silence as the couple walked down pier 39.

"Wilson?"

"Yes?"

"Although, we know each other from our past lives, now... it's like getting to know each other all over again. After all, we are different people, but with the same souls."

"Agreed. I promise not to do anything that you don't want to do. We'll even take it slow if that's what you desire—getting to know one another."

"Thank you Wilson," planting another chaste kiss on his lips.

"It is getting late. How did you arrive here?"

"Oh, I took my bike. Need a lift?"

No, I'm quite alright. I took the ferry here. Which reminds me..what is your cellular number so that I may reach you?"

Robin had a pen handy and neatly wrote his number on Wilson's hand, adding a little heart at the end.

"There! All done," he grinned.

"Alright, my little bird. A kiss good-bye?"

Robin nodded his head eagerly. Wilson stepped forward, tilted the boys head up and connected their lips. The kiss was fervent. When Robin's mouth was slightly open, that gave Wilson an all access pass. Robin was taken aback, but enjoyed the new feeling. He explore the wet cavern blissfully, discovering all of the sensitive places of his,each of them softly moaning. When the kiss was done, they parted lips and lovingly were loss in one another's eyes..or eye. Without words, Wilson walked Dick to his bike. He let the the engine warm-up for a minute, turned his headlight on and with one finally wave, sped off into the darkness of the night.

Robin took the back road to home once more. He wanted to savour his feelings for the man that he was falling in love with again. The love-sickened teen made his way down-town to Jump City. Robin loved very few things and one of them being the night life, taking in the lights and the laugher of friends and couples. The light changed to green the teen was off again. He made his way to the tower, activating the secret bridge and tunnel to the garage. Robin gracefully swung his slim limb from the bike and then putting the kickstand in place. The hero then pushed the button for the elevator towards the main room, quickly remembering to put on his shades. As the doors opened, he was practically tackled with questions.

"Friend Robin! You have returned. Was your day of rest most successful?"

"Yeah, Starfire. It was nice."

"Hey, man. Did you meet any ladies?" Cyborg wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Err, something like that.." nervously looking away.

"Oh, I bet he did," Raven said quirking an eyebrow.

"Dude, is she a surfer?"

"Does she enjoy the mustard?"

"Man, is she curvy?"

"Are her blukdrs quite large?"

"Does she like tofu?"

"Is she-"

"Enough!" Raven boomed. "Robin has had a long day. Let him rest now. If he wants to talk about it, then by golly he will!"

"Err, thanks Rae. I'm feeling pretty tired guys. So, night."

"Goodnight," the Titans chimed.

Robin walked past Raven whispering, "Your room. Need to talk."

Raven gave a curt nod and led them to the forbidden room.

Robin had begun to tell Raven the story and to explain the situation, while she quietly listened on the bed, while he paced back and forth.

"The kiss was mind blowing. Nothing close to what I had with Starfire. And can you believe that I was a girl? Now I'm a guy! Does this make me gay? He's like 50 years older than I am and he looks like he's in his mid-thirties. And how are we suppose to make love? Do we need protection? What if-"

"Robin. You need to take a deep breath and relax. Everything will work out. Leave fate up to the Gods. Surely, you know as much as I do that sexual orientation doesn't matter. When the times comes, you will know what to do."

"You're right Rae." now planting himself on the bed. " I'm just so...anxious. Regardless, if our souls know each other, it's still like getting to know each other all over again. After all, we our different people now."

"Mmhmm," the goth hummed. "Just get so sleep and try not to worry about it, okay?"

"Thanks again, Rae."

The witch nodded and Robin rose from the bed and strode towards the door to his own bed.

"And Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Just promise me..that'll proceed with caution."

"Hey, what could possibly go wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: I wanted to update yesterday, but I was busy helping my folks decorate a Christmas tree. Anyway, sushi for corrections.

**Ch4 Old Foes**

BEEP BEEP BEEP...!

"Rob, trouble," opening Robin's door. "Slade's on the line."

Robin rose from the bed without words and strided towards the main room, where the other Titans were standing before the great screen.

"Good morning Titans...Robin," the villain purred.

"Slade!" the hero spat.

"Hope I did not wake you," continued as if he never heard the boy.

"What do you want, Slade? Thought you left Jump after the defeat of Trigon, not hearing from you for a year...until now." now glaring at the man.

" I came back to obtain something that is mine to have. Something that should have been mine from the start," narrowing his eye on Robin.

"Forget it, Slade. I'm not becoming your apprentice," placing his hands on his hips.

"Not loyalty, but something far my more precious," Slade purred.

"I don't understand..." said nonplussed

"You will in time. Meet me at the docks in one hour. From there, we will strike a deal. And Robin?"

"What?" now steaming.

"Come. Alone." he drawled.

With that, the transmission was gone and the Titans were standing there in silence not knowing what to say.

"Robin.." Starfire cautiously spoke. "I think-"

"No, Star. I have to do this on my own. I can't risk the team..not again."

" Dude, you can't see that creep alone!"

"I don't have a choice Beast boy.."

"C'mon, Rob. We can totally take him. We've saved the world after all."

"No. Too risky. I have to do this own my own. I'm going and that's that." Robin huffed.

"Robin, meet me down by the rocks in five," Raven said.

"Okay."

"I can feel your emotions raging like a roller coaster."

"I know. It's like my gut is telling me to go, but my heart is telling me to stay," grabbing a pebble to skip across the body of water.

"You haven't been this..uptight for over a year now. In fact, I believe that it's worse—your..."

"Obsession? Fine. I admit it. I am obsessed over Slade now worse than before. It's like the moment I saw him this morning..every emotion inside me body just decided to puke. For the first time, I feel more than obsession and hatred for the man. There is something that I just can't put my finger on."

"Pity? Slade's not absolute evil, but he's defiantly not the type of guy you want around children."

"You're telling me that I feel sorry for the bastard after all he's done to us, to you?"

"I'm not saying that you should throw him a pity party or try to be best friends. Just.. when you see him today, give him one last chance. Maybe he's changed after all this time. With the short period of time I was with him, I felt sadness...believe it or not, even Slade has a heart..deep, deep, deep down somewhere."

"Fine. I'll try not to rip his throat out."

They both stood up and Raven gave Robin a hug.

"Be safe."

Five minutes to the hour, Robin arrived at the dock amongst the abandoned warehouses. It was a beautiful day in Jump City. Not a cloud in the sky. The sun's rays brought warmth to Robin's exposed arms, for it was always a bit breezy in the Bay Area. From this distance, one could hear the sound of the sirens of ambulances, the laughter of children and the horn of a cargo ship crossing the straights. However, at the docks, the only sounds that could be heard were the squeals of seagulls and the crashing of waves. With five minutes to spare, Robin took the extra time to stretch some aching muscles.

"Posing for me now, Robin?" the villain suddenly appeared from the shadows.

"Go to hell Slade."

"Been there, done that," now approaching closer to his intended target.

"Slade, I don't know what you're up to but-"

"Patience, Robin." towering over him with his hands behind his back."In time you will see what I have planned. I do not expect your loyalty, but some respect would be...appreciated. I am here to strike a deal with you. Let us start fresh—a new beginning. Let us put our past behind us, our differences aside. After all, we are much alike. What say you?"

"Fine. As long as you don't harm the city or my friends. What do you want," the teen gritting his teeth.

"On the weekdays, you will train with me day and night and on the weekends, you may visit your precious friends."

"Ha. What's the catch?" the hero crossing his arms.

"No catch."

"You expect me to believe that you just want to train me? And what did you mean by wanting something far my precious than my loyalty?"

"I never lie Robin. I will be frank with you. What I want is you. You have so much talent that is being wasted. You know as much as I do that the fact of the matter is that your team is holding you back. Besides, you remind of someone..."

Robin gaped at the man incredulously. He did not expected this. Never before seeing this side of Slade. Now, the boy wonder was musing over Raven's words about giving Slade a second chance, yet proceeding with caution. As the expression goes, "full me once, shame on you. Full me twice, shame on me". Some good training on the weekdays and yet being able to see his friends on the weekends. Would could possibly go wrong?"

"This sounds too good to be true. Let me get this straight. You want me, because I have potential. Okay, that's understandable. What the—holy deja vu, Slade! Of whom do I remind you?

"In time, I will tell you boy. Consider this little shingding a chance to get acquainted with one another."

"And if I don't?" sneering at the man.

"Poppy cock, Robin. You would regret it if you did not. I know that I am the thing that keeps you up at night. Your obsession with me is questionable and visa versa. You desire to see my face just like I desire to see those covered peepers of yours. Isn't that right, Robin?"

"Yes," the hero mumbled."

"Good, boy," the villain leered.

Awkward silence was to follow. With the radiant sunlight, Robin could have sworn that he saw a hint of colour in that once black eye. If only the mask did not cast a shadow over that eye. Robin could not help to study the man's figure; it had been so long since he laid eyes upon the mercenary. Very tall, built, taunt abs, shapely legs, and a beautiful v-shaped torso. The man was absolutely-

"See something you like, little bird?"

"What did you say!?" Robin gasped.

"I said, Beautiful day we are having. Are you ill, boy," Slade chuckled.

"Err, no..umm I thought you said...never mind. Forget it."

"Seeing that today is Sunday, you have today to enjoy your friends. I expect to see you 5 a.m. sharp tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

Back at the ranch—err tower, Robin had no choice but to tell his beloved team the game plan.

"Robin, no. Slade is a bad man. You mustn't leave," clutching her hands together.

"Maybe Slade has changed," Raven pointed out.

"Hey, Raven. Whose side are you on?!" Beastboy flaring his arms up in the air.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Beastboy. I know that Slade's not pure evil; I felt it before.."

"Yo, Rob. Are you cool with 'dis?"

"I would say that I don't have a choice but seeing as though I do,..he was just so damn convincing, alright!?" They poor kid now spluttering.

"It's alright, Robin. We understand," Raven glaring at each of her team-mates. "It's his decision. You need to trust him."

"At least I get to spend the rest of the day-"

RING RING RING!

"OH, GODS! IT'S HIM!" the boy squealed, sprinting to his room.

"Err, did I miss something.." Beastboy scratching his head.

"I'm just going to wash my hair," said Raven, phasing up through the ceiling.

"I gotta wax the T-car."

"Silkie surely needs her bath."

Dudes! Hello! What am I suppose to do, hmm?"

Robin promptly closed the door behind him, ripped off his mask, and donned a pair of grey sweatpants and a red t-shirt, before answering his iphone knowing that it would be on facetime.

"Hey, there!"

"Are you panting?"

"I umm..had to sprint to the phone, so yeah." Robin tried.

"Alright," the man chuckled. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for coffee?"

"That sounds nice."

"I can pick you up."

"Err, I umm... don't. Let's meet at the corner of 52nd."

"Whatever you say, pretty bird."

"Okay. See you in a few, kay? Bye!"

"Ta ta for now."

Robin quickly ended the call and sprang from his bed in search of something to wear. The teen ransacked the closet throwing everything out on the bed, pleading to the Gods to aid him in his fashion decision. He donned a pair of blue skinny jeans, a tight green shirt, a red leather jacket, and a black pair of Adidas. Grabbing his shades, he high-tailed it out to the garage. Nothing was seen but a red and green flash through the main room, giving Kid Flash a run for his money.

Dick sped through the city like an adrenaline junky, manoeuvring between dozens of vehicles and passing through a series of very questionable stop-lights. He arrived the the corner of 52nd in record time, parallel parking beautifully. The teen stylishly took off his glasses, displaying his sparkling sapphire orbs.

"Aren't you quite the looker? I can tell that your favourite colour is red. Do you often wear green with it though?"

"I do actually. Some people call me a traffic light," putting the kick stand in place.

"How classy," Wilson snorted. "Shall we adjourn," giving Dick his hand.

"We shall," graciously taking the hand, as they strode inside the café.

"So, what is it that you do for a living? Modelling perhaps?" smirked at the boy across the table.

"Well," taking a sip of his chai latte. "Haha, no. I...work with _a lot _of people. Most of them not so friendly. It's really a hands on kind of job," nervously taking another sip of his coffee.

"I see. Does it pay well?" taking a swig of his black coffee.

"Oh, yeah. So, what is it that you do yourself?"

"I work for the government. It is tied to my days of being in the army. I basically round up people."

"Like a bounty hunter?" the boy questioned.

"Pretty much." empty the contents of the container of coffee.

"Is that how you lost your eye," now lowering his voice."

Wilson tensed and carefully thought before answering.

"When I was in the army, I was apart of some undercover work. My son was kidnapped and the enemy attempted to slash his throat, but only managed to sever his vocal cords, leaving him mute in the process. My wife at the time, found out and aimed a guy at my head, but only managed to take my eye."

Robin was baffled. He understood the man's pain. He was silent for a moment before responding.

"My Gods. That's awful...I.. that's a miracle that you survived such a disaster. Emphasis on the 'dis'." rising from his chair to give his beloved a hug.

"Then what happened," sitting back down.

"We divorced , my son ran away and that is when I began my work for the government."

"What do you do on your spare time?"

"I mostly train and workout. I have a great interest in technology."

"Wow, me too!" he spluttered, choking on his coffee in the process. "I'm involved with a ton of paper work."

"As I as well. I am afraid that I will be very occupied during the weekdays. Do the weekends work best for you?"

"Actually, they do. I have this work commitment with this guy that I'm not looking forward to," waving his hand.

"Is he unpleasant? What will you do?"

"He's a real bastard. I have some required training is all."

"Well, I am sure that you will do a fine job."

"Hopefully. Listen, it's late. I need to get back to the tower." rising from his chair.

"What did you say," clearly have misheard the boy.

"I said I have to get back to the bower—you know a shady place under trees? I have to finish up some work."

Wilson rose form his chair and took his and Robin's empty containers to the trash. They both walked out of the café, walking over towards the hero's bike.

"Wilson, I had a wonderful time with you and learned a whole bunch about you. See you next weekend?"

"We shall."

Before the couple departed, they gave each other another a kiss. Wilson dominated the kiss making Robin moan loader by the minute. The man made his way down to his neck, licking and sucking it thoroughly giving the teen a hickey of the century. When Wilson decided, that the boy had enough love bites, he bestowed a hug upon him and whispered..

"Don't let the man get you down , little bird. I know that you will do perfectly fine tomorrow."

"Thank you, Wilson," planting a final kiss upon his lips."

After arriving back at the tower and cladding his usual uniform, the boy wonder received an unexpected called linked privately to his room.

"Hello, Robin. This is a friendly reminder to be on time tomorrow."

"Hello, Slade. Thanks for the reminder."

"My, my. Haven't you had the change in attitude. Why the sudden change?"

"Oh, I just had a really nice day with someone special."

"I see," eye glittering at the sight before him. "and how do you plan to keep your work and private life separate?"

"Next time I see him, I'm gonna tell him who I am," the hero decided.

"_Him_? Aren't you the bold bird. I did not know that you preferred men, Robin." eye shining with mirth.

"Well, he's special," he shrugged. "Besides, I'm tired of living two separate lives" throwing his arms up in the air.

"With me, there is no need for that."

"Yeah..." not paying any particular attention to what the villain said, getting lost in that eye.

"Say, Slade?"

"Yes, Robin?"

How's about I leave right now to begin my training?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**: I apologise for not updating. I have been extremely busy moving.

**Chapter 5: The hideout**

"Eager to get started, Robin? I know that you seek thrill and I can give that to you."

"I admit it, Slade. You are the thing that keeps me up at night. You are the one who haunts every dark corner of my mind. You are my sick obsession."

"Robin, are you ill? I must say that I appreciate your honesty; it is rather refreshing that you are being so... open with me," drawling the last three words.

"This is my chance to find out 'who is Slade?' I want to see the man behind the mask."

"Well, afforded the chance, you might just have your wish granted. Meet me by the docks in half an hour and perhaps your desires will come true."

Robin ended the connection with a grin on his face. He knew that Wilson was Slade since the very first date. He just typed in both names to confirm. The same built, the one eye, the way the man drawled his words, the 'little bird' nickname was very obvious to the teen wonder. It had all come together. He was the side-kick of the world's greatest detective after all. He was angry and in denial at first; however, he finally accepted his feelings for the man. And now he had all the right cards. The tables were turned in his favour. If he knew, then surely Slade had known about his identity as well. Although, he was not quite certain, this was his chance to play innocent and find out about the man as much as possible. After all, he was his foe and lover. Although Robin was truly love struck, he had to pull it together if you wanted this little game of his to work.

Robin packed a few clothes, items and etcetera for his little escapade. His only caveat now was to leave Slade if there was a big emergency from his communicator. The boy made his way down to the common room, taking in the venue. Cyborg and Beastboy were play space alien ninja monkeys. Raven was discretely reading one of her romance novels, while Starfire was experimenting with different colour finger nail polishes. Robin was truly going to miss his friends even if it was only for a week, yet he had to do this. This was his opportunity to not only get to know the man behind the mask, but to obtain the training that he longed for years. It was priceless.

"Titans, listen up. I am leaving now so I can get my training finished sooner. I expect everything to be ship-shape when I return. Cyborg, you are in charge. No pornography. Starfire, don't let your alien food explode in the kitchen, again. Raven, I know that book you're reading is Twilight. And Beastboy,...for Pete sakes, please stay out of my drawers. I expect you to keep up with your training. I'll be back in a week," The boy wonder waved with a grin on his features.

/

"Early as usual, Robin. This is a pleasant surprise to see you so eager to begin. Follow me."

Slade had promptly shut the door and locked it electrically. The man led him down a stark-dark hallway that Robin felt was endless.

"I expected you to have a different hideout by now Slade."

"That is exactly why I stayed here. Reverse psychology is how they put it," The man quipped.

"Oh. Right," Robin now walking side-by-side with the man, watching how his muscles flexed as he strode down the hall.

"This is your room." The room was not dinky per se, but it was two-thirds smaller than his room back at the tower. Robin stepped into the room not believing what his eyes receipted. The room was a tad ornate for a hideout. There was a chandelier fixture above him, bejewelled with pure crystal. The bed was queen-sized with burgundy silk sheets. The top of the bed-frame had a horizontal rod used for the curtain for privacy. There was a chest in-front of the bed and a large wardrobe closet. A dresser and work desk were also spotted. All made up of dark oak. Lastly, there was a Superman plushie on the bed. Robin gingerly picked it up late a baby kitten.

"How did you know that Superman is my favourite hero?" asked the boy.

"I figured that that you were not a fan of the Bat," The man smirked. "Besides, I can tell from the Superman pajamas that you wear."

"WHAT?! How would you know of that?" The boy squeak with a look of horror on his face.

"From the cameras I have installed in your room of course," Slade deadpaned.

"WHAT?! Do you have any idea what I do in my room!?"

"Only a joke, boy. You just actually gave me a good idea of what you do though," The man leered. "I have cameras in here, actually."

Slade heard an audible thud on the floor. Turning ninety degrees, he saw an unconscious, blushing Robin on the floor. If the boy faints from a couple innuendos, the bird had another thing coming. This was the beginning of an amusing week, Slade thought to himself.

/

Robin opened his eyes slowly, taking in the black and orange mask and single eye, hearing the words, "I'm going to kill you." Robin bolted up from the bed, scurrying to his feet, screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs.

"Robin. Come back. I was just checking your reflexes," The man chuckled.

Robin came back into the room panting with his hand over his knee while the other one pointed at Slade.

"Do. Not. Do. That. Again. Ever!"

"I did not know that my little Robin was so easily startled."

"Shut up!"

"Now, here comes the aggression. Have you been diagnosed with bi-polar disorder?" Slade smirked.

"Nooo, but I know of someone that is narcissistic," The boy wonder retorted.

"There, there Robin. No need for harsh feelings. Can I interest you in some dinner?"

"Why? So that you can poison me?" Robin snarled.

"Dear boy, I would never kill you let alone harm you. I do hope you know that you are precious to me Robin," Slade gravely serious.

"Oh," the teen was blown away with the authenticity of the man's words. "Yeah, dinner sounds...great."

"Good," He purred as he ruffled the boy's hair on the way out towards the hall.

The two walked back down the hall, striding towards the kitchen. There was one of the Sladebots there, putting the final touches on the plate and placing the plate down on the table. Slade gestured for Robin to sit down. He stared down at the food in surprise. There was two thick slices of meatloaf and a side of spinach green, followed by a glass of milk. Robin was in awe. He had not eaten like this since Wayne Manor, now scowling from the flashback. Robin pipped up and began to devour his food.

"Slow down, boy. I might crush you if I have to do the Heimlich maneuver upon you."

"Oh, sorry," With a mouth full of food.

Slade smirked and shook his head. The boy reminded him of his days in the army at boot-camp, shovelling the food down his throat before the drill sergeant yelled.

"Enjoy your food while I explain to you what will be expected for tomorrow. I am giving you light check-up tomorrow in order to determine what needs to be accomplished. I will be checking your height and weight, a blood and urine test and I will be conducting your training assessment for tomorrow. Questions, concerns, comments?"

"Umm, er, you're not going to check my, ah, you know?" Robin grinned sheepishly.

"Not unless there is a reason for me to do so," the man leered.

Robin blushed deeply and finished of the remains of his plate.

"That was good. Thank you. Listen, I am real tired, so I am going to hit the sack, if you don't mind?"

"Of course. Good night, Robin."

"Night, Slade," He faintly smiled.

When he was in the clear, Robin sprinted towards the bathroom to the toilet, letting his the contents of his dinner go to waste. Robin had not eaten so much in such a long time that his body could the handle the quantity. When finished, he flushed the toilet and took heed to his balance as he slowly stood.

Robin efficiently unpacked his belongs, putting some in the dresser and some in the wardrobe. He adjourned to the bathroom to brush _and_ floss his teeth like _everyone _ought to do so. He stripped to his knickers and donned his Superman pajamas. The hero crawled up to the bed and under the silk covers, waiting for a good night's rest.

/

Lights of chandeliers shone throughout the ornate ball room. Folks were dressed up in tuxedos and ballroom dresses. Robin was not amongst the crowd but standing at the side-lines waiting. Out of no where, Slade, unmasked, graciously took his hand, leading him towards the dance floor. Slade took the lead; they were dancing the foxtrot. The man was wearing a white tuxedo, making Robin want to drool. He looked into the man's single steel-grey eye, now seeing a hint of blue to it. In the background, the song, "The Turkish March" was playing. Everyone had stop dancing to watch the couple in play. Awes and cheers were heard, but Robin was not listening to any of it; he was captivated by the man. With that, the song was over. Slade tilted the Robin's chin up and leaned into the most passionate kiss conceivable. Robin wrapped his arms around the man's neck. The teen began to feel hot under the collar. The two begin undressing one another, while getting a kiss in between...

Robin woke up most uncomfortably. He prodded himself up on his elbows and wisped the covers away to better see the problem. The teen was sporting the morning wood and decided that it would be best if he quickly took care of it in the shower. He swung his legs over the bed and made his way over to bathroom. Robin drawn the water for the shower and hesitated as to take a cold or hot one. He decided on the hot one. Stepping into the shower, he waisted no time fervently pumping his weeping cock. Whimpers and moans could be heard, echoing through the shower thanks to the great acoustics. Cum splattered on the titles, when he reached his breaking point. He quickly cleaned up the mess and continued with his shower for another minute, washing his hair and rinsing the soap off his lithe frame.

The teen wonder exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. A noticeable smile could be seen of face.

"Had a good shower?" The villain smirked.

Robin nearly jumped out of his skin when heard the sudden voice.

"Gosh, Slade. You almost gave me a heart attack," Clutching his chest. "Wait. How long have you been out here," Robin frantically asked.

"Long enough to hear your cries of pain. Tell me, Robin, what was aching?" Slade drawled.

"Nothing!" Feeling dizzy like he was going to faint again.

"Oh? I suppose that has nothing to do with those _love bites_ that he have along your neck."

"They're from my boyfriend, okay? Happy?"

"Very. Now if you would be so kind as to follow me; we will begin your examination."

"But I'm not dressed yet!"

"No need. Come Robin." The man motioned.

Robin audible gulped and followed said man. It took a few minutes until they reached the room deemed for medical use.

"Stand underneath here and let's get your height." Slade pressed the horizontal slab of metal down until it reached Robin's head.

"Five foot seven...Don't fret Robin. You are a growing boy. You have a few more years left. Hop on the scale if you would."

Robin stood on said scale. It was digital. He was worried what the number might read. During this time of year, he becomes anxious, which in return results in lack of eating on Robin's part.

"One hundred and fifteen pounds. Tsk, tsk Robin. You are underweight. You will be put on a strict diet at once. Now let's get your blood and urine."

Robin secretly loved to get his blood drawn. He did not become squirmish around blood like some folks. After all was done, Slade led him back to his bedroom. He handed Robin a uniform much like the one back in his apprentice day, except this one was red for the top, instead of black and orange. The boy wonder thought that that was thoughtful of the man.

"Suit up Robin. Go to the kitchen for breakfast and then meet me in the gymnasium."

"Okay."

"And Robin?"

"Yes..."

"I like your hair like that. It shows off your soft curls."

With that, the man left and Robin was left once more blushing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **I'm not finished with the outline; however, I believe the story is half way done. I know that the genre is romance, but would you'll consider it also humour or adventure?

**Disclaimer**: Ich besitze dieses Programm oder die Zeichen. Nur die Handlung.

**Chapter six**: Can you dig it?

Robin clad the metal and kevlar uniform. The reminder sent shivers up the boy's spine. The boy knew that he was no longer the man's apprentice, yet he was still bothered by the fact that his past seemed to constantly remind the boy wonder of his faults and boners. No time like today, he thought. Having enough with his musings, Robin strode over to the kitchen for some nutrition.

At the breakfast table, the lithe teen found roast beef, eggs and a tall glass of milk. He was never much of an eater. Alfred constantly urged the boy to eat, even for cookies. His breakfast was a some what friendly reminder of an English breakfast. Sometimes simply by the smell of eggs, would he vomit like a pregnant woman. This was not one of those times, thankfully. The milk whelmed Dick with nostalgia; he never much cared for the taste of soda. After finishing up his last bite, he placed his plate and glass in the sink and exited the kitchen.

He found Slade waiting for him inside the gymnasium. It wasn't Olympian sized, but it was adequant for a crime fighting hero and a mercenary.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast, Robin? I made sure that it was packed full of protein for an adolesent such as yourself. After all, you will need it for the workout for today."

"Yes. It hit the spot. I'm ready for anything you throw at me, Slade."

"Very well. Let us begin with the warm-ups, shall we," Slade gestured him to follow.

They began with yoga, something Robin seemed to enjoy. Tree and warrior were his favourite positions. After twenty minutes, Slade led him towards the treadmill for a ten mile run. When finished, Slade recorded his time. Now, it was time for gymnastics and acrobatics. The circus boy perfomed a series of flips, somersaults and bar routines. Lastly, it was time for the fifty lap swim. All in all, the workout took approximately five hours to complete.

"Impressive, Robin," writing in the last of his results. "You put Bruce Lee to shame."

"Gee, thanks," He grinned.

"Now, for one finally test—the simulator. Are you ready little hero?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. Follow me."

Slade led him to another room across from the gynasium. It was like a control room, but there was another door that led out to a solid white room. The control room contained a large window to view the white room.

"This here is a simultar. A very good one at that. I designed it myself."

"Okay, so am I like fighting monsters or something?"

"Something along those lines, yes. Step inside. We will begin in twenty seconds."

Robin gingerly stepped inside and promptly closed the door behind himself. As promised, the simulator began in t-minus twenty seconds. Before his eyes, the room shifted and altered. Smells, the temperature, the scenery, everything. Before the kid knew it, the teen wonder found himself inside a warehouse. Stood before him was the Joker, along with his goons circling the masked hero.

"Welcome, boy wonder! Glad to see me?" The Joker grinned.

"No," Robin clipped.

"Oh? Too bad. I have a little present for you. Pull up the curtains boys!"

The curtains were pulled apart revealing with four mutilated bodies.

"I smashed their brains out with a crow bar like I usually like to do, but decided to try something new," An evil grin on his features. "The alien kept begging me to stop. Such a sweet girl. What's the matter little Robin? Why so quiet?

There was a dark shadow cast upon Dick's face. Slowly, he raised his head up, looking from the ground, to now the Joker's eyes. The light was hitting Robin's face at a particular angle, making his face eerie and showing a slight gleam in his eyes.

"I-am-going-to-kill-you."

In a blink of an eye, he dashed towards the clown, leaping up into the air and landing a devastating blow to the Joker's nose. There was a loud crunching sound; the sound of bristle and bone cracking. He laid there as blood was now flowing from his nose like a facet. Robin spun around and counter-attacked a thug that swung a bat to his head. Robin flawless disarmed him and cracked his ribs with a round-kick. One down, six to go. The teen wonder preformed a back-flip in the air and landed behind a thug with a taser, crushing his spine with a side-kick. A jump-spin hook-kick connected to the head of yet another thug with a metal pipe. He jumped up on the back of a thug that was about to charge him with a metal car door, but the hero was quick to twist the man's neck, instantaneously the man dropped to the floor with a thud. Lastly, he jumped into a split-kick, knocking unconscious the last two thugs in the faces.

Robin languidly walked back to a Joker now drowning in his blood. He spotted a chainsaw. The same one used on his beloved friends. Robin revved it up and casually strode towards the clown, with a sadistic grin on his face.

"C'mon, boy wonder! Didn't the Bat teach not to play with power tools?" Laughing nervously. "Let's just leave this all behind us and grab a cup of joe. You'll laugh about this some day. C'mon, kid."

Without another word, the fearless leader, vertically sliced through the Joker's body, bathing the himself in psychotic blood.

Robin did not know when the simulation exactly ended, but he found the room empty and white again and no traces of blood on his body. Slade now approaching him, congratulated the boy on his efforts.

"Well done, Robin. Your blood-lust almost caught me by surprise. But then I remembered that you once tried to killed the Green Lantern when you were younger."

"You set this whole thing up, didn't you?" Now seething.

"Batman never kills, but you had to hold back your instinct. You couldn't stand his philosophy. I can help you hone in on your skills. In a few years, you can pose as a real threat."

"You sick bastard. Are you even listening to yourself? And to think that I trusted you, to think that I..." His voice now shaking.

With that Robin, fled down through the door, down the hallway, towards his room. He slammed the door behind him and sobbed into the sheets of the bed. Dick felt enraged and nonplussed. How could Slade do this to him? Does he mean well or is the man psychotic. Ever since Tony Z. killed his folks, the boy was filled with blood lust. He wanted revenge and Batman never gave him that. After that, he never spoke to anyone about the instinct to kill. How could Slade have known of such an intimate desire. He felt some how violated. The hero supposed Slade was trying to help. He felt bitter and could not quite forgive the man right now. Deciding that in this situation brooding would damper his mood further, he brought out his i-pod. Scrolling down the playlist, he found his favourite song, "Little Bird" by Ed Sheeran. Despite being named after a bird, Robin was not the best singer. Ironically, he was a great dancer. He was a professional dancer. Robin began dancing to the ear-pleasing lyrics, keeping in-step with the beat, performing swirls and such. The teen enjoyed dancing as much as fighting—almost. It boasted his mood, self-confidence and made him feel beautiful. With the last line of the song, he performed a last twirl.

"You are quiet the dancer, _little bird_," Slade clapping at the performance. He had been leaning against the door post the entire time, never being suspected.

"SLADE, WHAT THE HELL!" Robin growled, after jumping out of his skin.

"Your talent surprises, but I suppose you will never ceased to surprise me," Robin thought that he saw that eye glittering.

"Umm, thanks." He mumbled.

"Tell me. Is that song of any significance to you?"

"It reminds me of my parents. Mostly, my mum. You see, she nicknamed me Robin, her little bird. So every time I hear this song, I am reminded of her kindness.

"I see. Why did she call you that?"

"Well, I was born in the spring and because I'm, er, feisty like one."

"I clearly didn't notice," The man deadpanned.

"Right, Slade. So, are we done with training...?"

"For now. How about some lunch. It appears that you've lost a couple pounds from today's session. Come."

Robin followed said man down the hallway to the kitchen. At the table, he sat to be given a grilled tuna and cheese sandwich, with four devilled eggs and a glass of milk. He devoured the sandwich like a savage animal and the rest of the meal, sneaking glances at Slade. When finished, the Sladebot took it and cleaned up the table.

"Now, that you have eaten, Robin, I want to teach you something new today."

"Wow, that was a quick break. Alright, what it is it?"

"Follow me."

The two strode back to the gymnasium. Robin glanced around and spotted Slade walking towards the weapons section. Slade picked up two wooden sticks, that looked to be a bo-staff cut in half.

"These here are Escrima sticks. They are used in the Philippines as a stick-fighting martial art. I would like you to master them. They will be of great benefit to you."

"Alright. I'll give them a whirl. Pun intended," Robin grinned.

"Arg," Slade signed and shook his head. "I will give you a simple form to practice," picking up his own pair. "Let's begin."

The hero and the mercenary practised for several hours, leaving a sweaty Robin out of breath.

"Excellent work, Robin. You are advancing faster than what I expected. Not too many people can be ambidextrous. Let's get you fed, boy."

They walked back to the kitchen, Robin finding a steaming plate of spinach, pesto and shrimp scampi waiting for him. The teen savoured every bite; he loved seafood. The pesto was an orgasm inside his mouth.

"This is so delicious."

"Glad you're not a picky eater," The man chuckled.

When Robin was done eating his wonderful meal, the Sladebot brought over a grasshopper mousse cake, with a cherry on top and a glass of chocolate milk.

"I decided that you earned yourself a good treat."

"Oh, Gods, I love you!" Robin nearly shrieked.

The teen savoured every iota of that slice of heaven, making love to every bite, taking a sip of the chocolate milk in between bites. He saved the cherry for last. Robin threw his head back, dangling the cherry over his mouth and devoured it, stem and all. After digesting the cherry, Robin successfully knotted the cherry stem. A sign of a good kisser. Slade was clearly amused by all of this.

"Impressive, Robin. If I would have known that you were a good kisser, I would have had you over here ages ago," The man leered.

"Thank," The boy turning bright red in the face.

"Now, take a shower and get some sleep. You'll need it."

"Yes, master," Robin smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Old Ghosts**

**Author's Note**: Sorry, for not updating consistently, for I was occupied. In this chapter, the plot begins to darken... take heed. Now, on with the story.

The next two months of Robin's weekday sessions with Slade was tedious and mundane, for he was mastering the escrima sticks and several times dozens of techniques, including killing ones. Robin did not want to deem himself a killer, however, he knew that such an act in rare circumstances was the last resort and the logical one at that.

It was now the weekend and the Boy Wonder had already had his eleventh date with Wilson; it was a miniature trip to Alcatraz.

Robin had a number of opportunities to fight crime as well. This time it was a new experience for the teen. He had taken down Dr. Light single handedly and mindlessly. By mindlessly, he had almost broken the man's spine, which would result in instant death. Instead, he paralysed the pansy, ending his charades. Before any members of his team could utter a single word, Robin disappeared as fast as he came.

Back at the tower, a brooding Robin was sitting in the darkness of his room, knees to his chest.

_I can't keep doing this anymore. Slade, Wilson, me..no. This isn't being honest. Regardless, if Slade knows my identity or not, I have to make a decision. I have to like—love Slade as one whole person or not at all. No more games. No more lies. I'll give myself a few days to make my decision._

Forty-five minutes later, Robin exited his bedroom and adjourned to the main room and crossed the kitchen to prepare himself a chicken salad, for he had not eaten.

"Hey, man. About today...I know you're probably feelin' bad and all, but that wacko had it comin'."

"Yeah. I mean, dude... the moves were awesome."

"Please, Robin, we would most appreciate it to hear your response."

"There's nothing I can really say. I have to be true to myself," Robin said sprinkling feta cheese on his salad.

"We understand that. Just been concerned about your behaviour as of lately. One moment you're ecstatic and then the next you're brooding."

"I'm fine, Raven, really. I just have a lot on my mind. What I did today was an accident, but I'm not going to cry over it either. He got what he deserved."

Robin jumped up on one of the kitchen stools and began to consume his salad and drink from his glass of water. To the second of the last bite, in a transmission came.

"Hello, Titans, Robin," Slade nodded in acknowledgement. "I have to cut Robin's weekend short. It's urgent. Come to the hideout, Robin. We must prepare at once." The transmission ended and when the Titans turned to Robin, he was gone. Stealth was his middle name.

When Robin entered the hideout, Slade was waiting for him in the control room.

"Batman called. He needs help in Arkham city."

"Great. Now he needs me."

"I am detecting a bit of anguish."

"It's not that. Batman never appreciates his Robin. Is it that hard to say 'thanks'?"

"Perhaps, he is just a bit prideful. Anyhow, let us prepare for the mission, shall we?"

Slade led him to the weaponry room and crossed to the right corner of the room to obtain the guarded objects. He entered in the pass-code and with a beep, the doors opened. The man grabbed a pair of sticks and handed them to Robin.

"Escrima sticks, as you are very aware, are of the finest quality metal. They also give off electricity at the tips to, as you say, electrify your opponents."

Robin whistled underneath his breath.

"A dart gun, bird-a-rangs, explosive spray, an earpiece, grappling hook—all for you."

"Very nice. Let me get changed into your version of my uniform and the we can skedaddle."

After Robin had fully changed and equipped himself, he rummaged through the last of his belongings and before he exited the room, he spotted four slots on his back through the mirror. He gingerly latched the escrima sticks on his back.

"Way to go, Slade."

"How long does it take to get to Gotham," Robin asked mindlessly.

"About six hours. It's been a while for you?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. It's been about three years, now."

"What happened between you two, if I may ask?"

"Welp, when I was fifteen, I got shot in the shoulder by the Joker and ever since then, fired me for lack of a better word."

"Ouch. So the Bat lacks compassion. What a surprise," Slade deadpanned.

"Yeah. Real compassionate, alright, minus the 'com'," Robin muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just talking to myself."

They had stepped out of the vehicle and were now on the plane—one of Slade's. Robin took a long nap. Before he knew it, he was lightly tapped on the shoulder by the flight attendant and told to place his seat upright for landing.

"Good evening. We are now arriving in Gotham City. Thank you for flying with us," said the captain over the intercom.

"Wow. That was fast. Did you sleep?"

"I hardly sleep, Robin, especially, with someone obnoxiously snoring," The man said dryly.

"Is there any other kind," Robin quipped.

" Touché."

When they had landed and exited the port, their vehicle was waiting for the duo. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at what was familiar territory for Robin.

"Er, Slade? Why are we driving up to Wayne manor?" Feeling his heart race.

"To see Batman," The man snorted. "I've known about your identities for quite some time now. So, I've saved the Bat's life once," The man shrugged.

Robin gaped at all the information in which he was taking. "Remind me not to throw up on anyone."

"Why? Nervous little bird?"

"Let's just say I'm not whelmed."

"Good evening master Robin, Mr. Deathstroke. Do come inside at once."

The two followed suit and arrived in the living room.

"Master Bruce will be with you shortly. In the meantime, I have taken the liberty of preparing tea and scones."

"Thanks, Alfred," Robin grinned.

"No thanks needed."

Slade and Robin each sat down on the arm chairs and helped themselves to the goodies.

_C'mon, Dick. This is your chance. Just tell Slade how you feel. Open your mouth and speak!_

"Slade, there's something I need to tell you," he breathed.

"Yes?" Quirking an eyebrow underneath his mask.

"For the past few months, I-"

"Slade! It's been a while."

"Yes, it's been a few years," getting up to shake Bruce's hand.

The two men were going at if for two minutes, until they were interrupted.

"Umm, hello? Robin here," he tutted flailing his arms up in the air.

"Dick, I, umm, how's the team?"

"Perfect."

"Quite an accomplishment having ones very own team. What made you leave Gotham?" Slade asked.

"I was tired of being treated like a—piece of garbage," scowling at Bruce. Bruce just rubbed him on the head.

"I've called you here today because the Riddler has escaped from prison. He and his goons have taken over Arkham city and are planning something big. And I need all the help I can get."

"Fair enough," Slade nodded. "Where do we come in?"

"You'll be responsible for collecting information and finding the Riddler's hideout, while I clear the streets. We'll have the briefing at eight and then we'll go out on the mission."

"Good. That gives me plenty of time to revisit Gotham. I'll see you at eight," The man waved and exited the mansion.

"That leaves just the two of us, Dickie," Bruce smirked.

"What! Where's Alfred?"

"I sent him on some errands. Errands that will last a couple hours," He answered with lilt in his voice.

"How convenient," Robin crossed his arms and legs.

"It gives us plenty of time to...talk," patting Robin on the leg. "There's something I want to show you," he gestured for Robin to follow.

"Perfect." Robin didn't want to follow his mentor, but knew better not to disobey. The teen followed the billionaire up the stairs and into Bruce's bedroom. Bruce activated the locks with a flip of a switch.

"Hey, what's the big idea-ooff!" Bruce had tackled him and they landed on the bed.

"Look here, Bruce. I'm not your little play-toy anymore. I'm grown now, see."

"Yes, I do see," Licking his lips.

"I'm in love with another man," Robin blurted.

"You're mine, Dick," Bruce's eyes narrowed threateningly.

"No! I belong to Slade," struggling against the man's grip. Bruce chuckled at the comment.

"I hate to break it to you, but Slade's not your soulmate. He only cares about himself, unlike me."

"No, you do not—mmpf!" Bruce took the opportunity and closed his mouth over Dick's, using his tongue to explore the wet cavern. Bruce deepened the kiss, dancing his tongue inside Robin's mouth. Meanwhile, the teen continued to struggle, but to no avail.

"He can't make you feel as good as I can." Bruce commenced with kissing Robin's neck, trailing kisses down his body, teasing his nipples along the way. Soft whimpers could be heard throughout the chamber.

"Bruce,...please, stop—AAAAAHH!" The pedofile had engulfed Robin's length—all eight inches worth. Bruce licked, sucked and fondled the boy until Robin ejaculated into his mouth with a scream.

"Mmmh, little boys taste the sweetest."

"You sick, twisted, poor excuse for a human being. You won't get away with this. I won't let you!"

"I will always be your first, Dick. Not even Slade can change that. Now, get ready to ride daddy." And before Robin could scream bloody rape, he was being lifted up and down on the man's erection, not blacking out quick enough for his taste.

**Author's Note**: Did you see that one coming? I left clues. Clues, I tell you! Questions, comments, concerns? This cat loves reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Riddle Me This**

**Author's note**: Shalom! From last chapter, one can deduct that the plot has taken a twist. I left clues in the text leading up to the event, in order to show their...relationship. Thank you all for the reviews. It has been real and it has been dark, but has it been real dark? I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as much as I like typing this forty-five words per minute.

**R**obin comprehend the difference between right from wrong, yet he was aware that there are grey areas. To reiterate, not everything was black and white or hot and cold. However, Bruce's relationship with Dick was not one of those grey areas. Torment and angst are the words that would describe the boy's pain. Albeit, no language can precisely describe in words how he felt. This abomination began at the young age of nine and continued all the way up to age fifteen and then again now. It would have behoved Robin to confine in a person such as Alfred, if he did not wish to tell the authorities. Alas, he had yet to utter a single word to any soul. Robin was open about his abhorrence about the man when asked—giving clues about Bruce's actions. He did not out right speak about the heinous crimes committed. It can be argued that Robin was in fact a virgin due to the sex being unconsentual.

Bruce had mocked him for being in love with Slade. Robin disdained the reprimand. Fear had fled from the Boy Wonder's heart. He no longer considered Slade to be a threat, for he surely trusted the man. Robin had been close to proclaiming his love, but he was interrupted by Bruce's company. The wrong place at the wrong time. Oddly, he was not willing to tell Slade that his guardian is a rapist. No. How could he? Slade would saw off the man's penis, shove it up his arse to fuck and then have him consume his own sexual organ. And that would be letting Bruce off easy. He would wish that on no one, yet the thought was rather alluring to him. Hmm, indeed.

The Titan was now in the bed of the paedophile, with a heavy arm draped around his slim waist—Bruce basking in the afterglow of sexual intercourse. With disgruntlement, Robin tossed aside the silk crimson sheets in order to flee from Hell. Unluckily, he was tugged by the arm, being urged to stay.

"Sit a spell."

"Get behind me! Can't you see I don't fancy a prick like you? You're nothing but a damn creep."

"Language, Dick," Bruce reprimanded. "You should know better than to swear, especially on the Sabbath."

"The hell with you! I don't give a damn about no religious upbringing. You can't change my heritage."

"..."

"Who the hell are you to tell me about religion when you just fucked a minor? AGAIN! You have violated me over a _thousand_ times, Bruce. I sure as hell don't secretly want you to get it on with me. You were suppose to be a father-figure to me, not to be your sex toy. Holy hypocrisy. According to your god, you're gonna be consumed in hell fire for all the times you fornicated with a child. I don't wanna look at you. You're lucky I don't get a gun from the Joker and put a bullet between your eyeballs. Rip that grin off your face you had on earlier and shove it up your backside. See how you like them apples, playboy. I've seen that fag rag of yours that shows boys like me in it. Lemme make this real clear for you.. I**. **HATE**.**_YOU_," Swirling a birdie for emphasis and storming out the bedroom with his clothing in hand.

0_o

"Why so grim, little bird? Father and son time not too swell? What did you want to tell me?" Slade had returned from his short escapade in Gotham city. The two were now in the library conversing.

"_No_. I...he...Look, there's something I've been meaning to tell you and something else that I _don't_ want to tell you. But not now. Slade, I can't go on out for the mission. Not after..."

"What are you keeping from me, Robin," stepping in to close the space between them.

"..." Robin, with a dreary expression, exhaled and stared into the single steel grey eye.

"Robin. Tell. Me," Slade demanded, with a hint of concern in the voice.

Without words, Robin handed Slade a flash-drive. "What's this?"

"All you need to know about Bruce and I," The boy said softly with a melancholy smile. "It's been a nice few months training with you, Slade. I...I think you're pretty swell, for you know? A guy," Robin grinned sheepishly. "Kick ass on the mission." Slowly but surely, Robin wrapped his arms around the older man, embracing him with endearment. With a last look and a wee smile, Robin turned on his heels, courtly walking away like a distant memory. Slade was left deserted, at a loss for words, from the events that in which he had partaken.

Slade wanted to rush at the boy, yet his appendages did not budge one iota. He solemnly glowered at the flash-drive, but enthroned it in his heart. What ever this may be, it was sentimental to the bird, maybe even nostalgic. Out of all people, why did he hand it to the man? Did Robin care for Slade more than what he thought? Robin was not very keen on expressing emotion towards others except for rage, so this would be one of the ways in which the two are similar. Robin had been behaving quite queerly for some time now; he was displaying a roller-coaster of emotions, from euphoria to melancholy to angst. A captivating mixture for a cocktail.

Not wasting time, the mercenary marched up the stairs to his guest room and inserted the flash-drive into his laptop. The uploaded files appeared to show hundreds of videos. Apparently, it was footage from inside Wayne Manor from dates going all the way back almost ten years ago. This was going to take a substantial amount of time to view. It was like watching your favourite programme on marathon night. Nevertheless, Slade knew that it was imperative for him to watch at this very moment; the warmth of Robin's affection etched itself inside Slade's cranium. He could not fathom the teenager; he was an enigma to the man, no matter how much data he pulled on him. Slade had to solve this riddle.

He clicked on one of the seven files to view. The video showed a nine year old Dick Grayson cuddling an elephant stuffed animal in his bedroom. Bruce had walked in and carried him to the bathroom. He drawed the water for the bath, placing his finger under the facet to moderate the adequate temperature. Bruce squeezed a dab of bubble bath, for the child's pleasure. Lastly, he added Epsom salt to the mixture. The billionaire slowly undressed the boy, exposing Dick's innocence. He gentle placed the tyke in the tube and began to gentle wash the boy. Dick giggled, gaily splashing his arms in the water. When the boy was deemed clean, Bruce once again picked the boy up and grabbed a towel to dry. Caring the boy over his strong shoulders like a sack of potatoes, Bruce gingerly placed Dick on the bed. Dick giggled profusely, as the man tickled him. These _tickles _became more bold, turning into massages. Lotion was spread across that innocent frame, making him slightly shiver. Bruce massaged in the lotion not missing any crevices. Perverted hands were now caressing the boy, fondling his testicles and stroking his penis. Then, in an instance, a warm mouth engulfed Dick's boyhood like a treasured lollipop. The boy was writhing and crying out—face flushed, yet eyes fixated on the man. It was not very long at all, when the boy had ejaculated.

To say that Slade was flabbergasted or enraged or sorrowful, were all understatements. Slade clicked for the next one: Twelve year old Dick riding Bruce. More like Robin riding Batman. It was simply a morbid scene. Batman and Robin were sitting on the chair for the Bat-computer, one hand on Robin's shoulder and the other one planted on his arse, coaxing Robin to scream more shrilly by the second. Robin had turned his face away and tried to dismount by every minute, but it was too late. Robin splurted his load on the man's face, while Batman came from the tightening of Robin's opening, due to the boy's orgasm.

Slade refrained himself from going 5150 on the computer screen. His eyes could not take it anymore, yet he had to see one more video—the last one. He clicked and saw the date—today. There on the screen was 17 year old Robin being taken advantage by a ruthless human-being. The teenager had begged for mercy, but mercy was not there. The older man was overpowering in his strength. He whispered suggestive things in the boy's ear, as Robin continued to writhe and shriek. The agony continued for a couple of hours, practically performing every sex-position in the book. Before the film ended, one could see the _love_ markings and juices all over Robin's body, endlessly feeling like a harlot.

As completely enraged and revengeful the man was, Slade knew that he had to design a game-plan. _Now_.

0_o

Robin was now in his bedroom chamber, listening to the sounds of the rain. The wind was lightly howling and the crows were cawing. He was curled up in an armchair, keeping the vile from rising in his throat. He had to remain calm if he was going to get through this. His mind told him _no_, but his heart said _yes_. He knew that he did the right thing in giving Slade the information, yet he felt unnerved. How would Slade react? What would he do to Bruce? How would he treat Robin? Would he even glance at the boy ever again?

He knew that with love that there must not be any secrets and that there was no fear in love. He had to be honest with Slade and trust that the man would make the right decisions. Alas, Robin felt dirty in all sense of the word. He had just taken a shower, but he did not feel clean. Feeling simply disgusting, he wondered from all these years if it was his fault. Did he tempt the man. Was his first uniform seductive? Did he smile and touch the man too much? Or was it simply his good looks and boyish charm? To reiterate, Robin was not sure sometimes if he was the one who was the victim.

0_o

In the living room, Slade found himself staring at a family portrait of Robin and his parents. That radiant smile, ebony hair, tanzanite eyes, and creamy complexion.

"I see that you are admiring the family portrait of master Dick's parents. He is quite the looker and still is." Alfred had walked up behind Slade undetected, breaking the man from his musings.

"That he is."

"Ah, yes. And this one here, sir." Alfred had pointed to another picture with Dick and Bruce. He appeared to be of the age of nine. Although, Dick's mouth was smiling, showing off the beautiful plump lips, yet his eyes spoke of something else. Melancholy. It seemed that the abuse had already taken its toll already on the poor lad.

"Seems a bit sad doesn't he? I suppose it's from the loss of his parents. Oh, yes. And this one here, sir."

Alfred had handed Slade a picture of two people. One was Dick and the other Slade himself.

"Master Dick looked so happy that day with you. You made him laugh and smile for days."

"Pity, he doesn't remember me."

"Well, you can't expect him to do so; it was almost ten years ago. Besides, have you even taken off that mask?"

"No. But I will."

0_o

Robin walked over to the his dresser, taking in his appearance. Then, something caught his eye. It was a photograph. Robin took a step forward and leaned in to better see. In the photograph, contained two people: a nine year old Dick Grayson and Slade Wilson. His eyes widened in astonishment and tears streaming down his cheek. Suddenly, at that moment, his door was swung open, revealing an intense looking Slade. He quickly marched right up to Robin, stood there for a moment and slowly pried his orange and black mask from his face, casting it to the side, while looking intently at the young man. Robin studied the man for a moment and performed said act as Slade, revealing his gorgeous endless blue eyes. Slade tilted the boy's chin up and leaned in, closing the space between their lips. Slade dominated this kiss. The kiss was feral and innate. Robin permitted the man's tongue, letting their tongues dance and intertwine inside the moist cavern. Wanton moans escaped from the bird's mouth, enticing the man to deepen the kiss. This continued for a while, until they needed some well deserved oxygen. When the two departed, they gazed into one another's eyes, which seemed to last for an era.

"You're beautiful, Robin," The man sincerely smiled.

"You're not too bad looking yourself, for a guy," Robin grinned.

"How long have you known?"

"Since, our first date. I didn't know too many extremely tall men with an eye. So, I looked you up and found out about you."

"So, you didn't recognise me before hand," Slade inquired.

"Not until today," Pointing to the photograph. "I forgot all about it—about you. When I saw that picture, it really hit home," Robin beginning to sniffle.

"I was looking at the picture as well in the living room a moment ago. I no longer wanted to remain hidden from you."

"Well, you don't have to because neither will I. I trust you, Slade...because...I love you," His eyes now shimmering with tears.

"I love _you_, my little bird," The man wrapped his arms around Robin's lithe frame. "And Robin?"

"Yesh?"

"Don't believe for a second that I forgot about your _mentor_."

**Author's note**: Indeed, it is a tad short. What did you all think? What say you, folks? How should the notorious Deathstroke handle Batman? Kill him? Cut off his nuts? I am most interested in hearing your reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Vengeance is Mine**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note**: Greetings! Hopefully, ya'll will enjoy this next chapter and so forth. Thank you **Aguna** for the suggestion for this chapter.

Bruce Wayne. A multi-billionaire with his very own company, stocks and assets. Playboy by day and Dark Knight by nightfall. He believed in truth, justice and the American way. If one were to tell him that his morals were askew, he would look at that person incredulously. The problem was that Bruce's morals were more than a tad askew. Being a human and especially a haughty one, one cannot see one's own flaws. People see others through a completely different light than one's own perspective. Their perception matters, not one's own.

Bruce did not view himself as a rapist, paedophile or child molester. In fact, he thought of himself as a very kind and loving man. Certainly, he was ruff around the edges due to the loss of his parents at such an early age. This did not deter him from loving Dick, however. In his own sick, twisted and perverted way, he truly did love the young man. He was always overprotective with him, but always kind and patient. Even without the laws at hand, Bruce was forcing himself on Dick. He was always the smart kid. He comprehended the difference between right from wrong. He knew that a father figure such as the man ought not touch a child like that. Homosexuality had nothing to do with the situation. The fact of the matter was Bruce step out of line, to say the least. Dick did not want a lover; he needed a father. He needed someone to give him hugs and pats on the back, not blow-jobs and erotic massages.

"Let me get this straight. You love me despite that I'm a male?

"Yes."

"And that we are on opposite sides of the law?"

"Yes."

"_And _that I've had sexual relations with my supposed guardian?"

"_Yes_. Robin, you damn well know that what Bruce did to you was not your fault."

"But I feel that I some how provoked him," Throwing his arms in the air. "Maybe it's the way I walk or even smile...or the way I eat vanilla ice-"

"Now, you're just being silly. Wait...you like vanilla?" Slade frowned.

"Umm, it's okay, but I prefer strawberry. Why?"

"You just look like a strawberry person," The mercenary concluded.

"_Okay.._. we are having a serious conversation and we are talking about my ice cream preferences?"

"Anyhow, that is exactly what he wants you to think about this whole ordeal. You know, trying to brainwash you into thinking that he is the victim? That he just couldn't help himself."

"Slade, I feel so damn dirty. I lost my virginity to that son of a bitch I trusted, that I thought was gonna raise me like his son. I sure as hell didn't want this to happen. I ain't no sex-toy. For criminy sakes, why can't it all go away. That mother fucking—no. That _son_ fucking bastard needs to pay and I mean real good. You see where I'm comin' from?" Slade was straining with much difficulty not to laugh. "What?"

"It's just...I was not aware that you had an accent. I've read about you and I know that you were born in Haly's Cirus. It seems that when you get riled up, your voice falters. Now, I know your place of origin." Robin was now blushing furiously.

"Ya got a problem with that?" Robin huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"No. I rather like it. It is quite endearing," Slade chuckled. "As I was saying, as far as I'm concerned, you are still a virgin in my eyes, because it was not consential and I do believe that you still innocent. I am not like him, Robin. Despite what you might think, I do not love you, because you are young. Neither do I love you for your body nor your breath taking eyes. I love you for who you are. Your wits, your fire, your humour and your heart," Placing a hand over Robin's. "That is what I love about you."

"I know that you're not like him. That's why I love you _and_ trust you. I don't fear you—not anymore," The teen said with a small smile on his features.

"If you trust me, you will let me handle this..situation," It was not a question, but a statement.

"What are you up to, Slade?" Robin smirked.

"Oh, just what I like to call justice," The man grinned.

"Look at you with your Cheshire grin! What's the plan?"

"Whatever you want it to be," Holding up a Ka-Bar knife.

"Now, that love, is a good ass plan."

0_o

The vigilante and the mercenary had now adjourned to the Batcave at the appointed time for the meeting. Robin's eyes shone with mirth. Batman took this into account.

"You enjoyed are time together, Robin?"

"I mostly certainly did, _father_. In fact, it is imperative that we spend more quality time together right _now._"

"I figured as much-" Bruce halted his sentence. Robin whipped out the Ka-Bar like the fastest kid in the west, giving Kidflash a run for his money. Slade had already acted; he held Batman in place.

"Now, I know how much you hate guns, so I have this here knife, instead," The teen drawled.

"Robin, think about what you're doing. What have I taught you about killing?"

"Hahahahaha. Oh, Bruce! I'm not going to kill you. That would be letting you off easily. Although, you'd be my first, considering you stopped me from killing the Green Lantern. Oh, well," Robin said with lilt in his voice. As Robin spoke his miniature monologue, Slade had already tied Batman with rope. Robin now walked languidly over to his former mentor, taking in The Bat's fear stricken face.

"Robin, I love you. Please, do-not-do-this," Bruce all but begged.

"The feeling is mutual. It's called tough love. Now, stay still so Dickie can _love_ you," The boy sneered. Robin held up the knife to Batman's face, holding the tip to his forehead. The hero slowly but surely dug the weapon inside the skin, carving out flesh. Batman's screams could be heard within a half a mile radius.

"You better speed things along, little bird. We wouldn't want your butler coming down," Slade muttered.

"Almost done, baddie."

"What?" Raising an eyebrow at the pet name.

"The bird and the baddie. It kind of flows," Continuing his work of art.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Slade gazed into the distance. "I don't think I like that; it rhymes with daddy."

"Don't worry. I'll find you a good one soon enough. Finished!" Robin beamed. Stepping up from his kneeling position, the word _RAPIST _was etched into Batman's forehead.

"Quite the penmanship you have," Slade praised.

"Why, thank you. But I'm not done." Bruce's eyes widened in horror when he figured Robin's next tactic.

"Robin, please. I beg of you," Bruce pleaded.

"Funny. I _begged _you to stop every single time, yet you did not—ever." Robin pulled down Batman's tights along with his black briefs. "Say, bye-bye." With one swift smite, Robin chopped off his penis.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHH!" Robin quickly shoved the man's appendage down Batman's throat, in order to keep him silent.

"There! That oughta learn ya!" Slapping his hands together a few times. "And you will never get any of this again!" Robin turned around mooning the man, swinging is arse around several times.

"Okay. Let's pack up and skedaddle," Pulling up his pants.

"That was not in the plan," Slade mused.

0_o

"Master Robin, why on heavens are you leaving so soon? Do you not have a mission with Batman?" Perplexed by the sudden exit.

"Sorry, Al. But we are needed back at the tower a.s.a.p."

"How unfortunate that your stay had to be so short. Can I bring you gentlemen anything?"

"Yeah. If you have any cookies left, that would be great," Packing up the last of his things from his bedroom.

"Very well." As Alfred had left, Robin and Slade promptly left the room and went down stairs to wait by the front door. Two minutes later, Alfred came back with a container full of cookies.

"Now, do take care, master Robin," Alfred gave him a hug.

"You too." With a final wave, the two left for Jump City.

0_o

"Really, Robin? After what just happened, you're in the mood to eat?"

"Yeah! I'm hungry here," Gobbling down another cookie. They were on their way back to the airport in a limousine.

"At least, I know where all the nutrition goes," Slade mumbled.

"What?"

"You have big balls."

"Thanks."

"Figuratively, yes, but I meant literally."

"What!?" Robin all but choked.

"You weren't even bending over when you decided to flash Batman; that I saw you balls swinging. And are you also forgetting you showed me those videos? My, my, Robin. I must say that you are hung like a horse. Do you gypsies breed with them, by any chance?" Slade inquired.

"W-WHAT!? Robin's face was bright red.

"Remember Robin, be proud of who you are," Slade lightly kissed Robin on the cheek.

**Author's note**: Did ya'll see that coming? Hate it? Love it? Did you understand the bird and the baddie reference. The Birds and the Baddies is one of Wynja's drabbles. And the "Remember Robin" comment was from **Sladinforever's** REMEMBER ROBIN series. I recommend reading them. Review, please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Home Bitter Home**

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one

**Author's note**: Thanks for the reviews. Will this chapter gradually get lighter?

"I'm so glad we're almost home," Robin sighed. It was another sunny day in the Bay Area and the two were being driven back to Slade's hideout.

"I imagine so. A dreary city like Gotham can't be good for someone like you."

"I was depressed for years, Slade—years. I had no one to turn to talk or anything for that matter. It wasn't like I could tell Alfred 'Hey, Bruce is fucking me. Should I call the police?' I wish it were that simple. Sometimes, I thought about killing him. But then that would mean that I would be the one going to jail and not he. I've exposed him. Everyone will see who he is thanks to my craftiness. Now, I have no more demons and it's all thanks to you." Robin planted a chaste kiss on the man's lips.

"Flattery will get you no where," Slade smirked. "Besides, if you hadn't told me, I would have never known why you always acted so weird."

"Like how? Was I that bad?" Robin frowned.

"I'm afraid so. One moment you were melancholy the next euphoric to angsty. You were quite the roller coaster."

"Sound like a real bitch," Robin laughed wryly.

"No, Robin. I would tell you, if you were acting like one, believe me. But you had every right to act the way you did."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course, I am right," Slade snorted.

"It's two a.m. This is normally the time I go to bed. And then I wake up at six."

"How disappointing. No wonder why you're not growing. A growing boy needs his rest."

"Tch. I'll be eighteen in a week. Not much growing left." Robin rested his right temple against the car window.

"And you still haven't told your team about your identity," It was a statement and not a question.

"Gah! I hate the secret identity; it's like a double life. Batman never let me tell anyone, even Kidflash. Now, I does what I wants," Robin sung.

"Bad grammar and your jarring singing," The mercenary grinned.

"Hey!" Robin crossed his arms over his chest. "I can sing."

"Another time then."

"Umm. Do you want to come over tomorrow—I mean today to meet the team...as my boyfriend?" Robin shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"I do not believe that they would take it well that the Boy Wonder and Deathstroke the Terminator...kiss," Slade supplied.

"Well, they don't have to know exactly who you are," Robin grinned.

"Are you implying that I play along, as your mysterious boyfriend?" Slade raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but you don't have to lie about anything. Just don't flat out say, 'Hi! I'm Slade', either."

"I understand.

"_Slade_, I am not ashamed of you," Grabbing the man's hands. "I just don't want my friends having a heart attack is all."

"Driver, to Titan's tower."

"I thought that we were going back to the hideout?" Robin frowned.

"Did you think that I would allow you to spend the night after such a traumatic day? You need your beauty sleep. Training is cancelled until further notice."

"But Slade-"

"Make sure to eat and don't skimp out on the protein."

"_Slade_."

"Here we are." The driver stepped out to open the passenger door on Robin's side. He stepped out and turned around to see the driver entering the driver's side to leave. Down the passenger window was rolled.

"Good morning, Robin."

"Good morning, Slade." And with that, up the window was rolled and the vehicle departed and sped away from the darkness of the morning. Just like that, Robin was once again alone. There had been a few rain droplets, but now, it had begun to pour. Turning on his heels, he muttered, "I'm sorry."

Robin was not a happy camper. He felt like the Boy Blunder. Alas, he could not out right tell his friends that he was dating Slade, could he? Was his statement contradictory. Was he ashamed of Slade? No. He was ashamed of himself. It was what he was and how he changed. All of the training and fighting brought out another side to him. He was once again, care-free like he was as a child, yet he had more of an aggressive side to him. He did not regret anything he did to Bruce. What bothered him was that he was increasingly becoming darker. He was succumbing to the darkness. That did not frighten him. It frightened him that he was not disturbed by this transformation. He walked into the distance; the darkness awaiting him.

0_o

The following morning, Robin woke up sometime after seven o'clock. He decided to partake in a nice hot shower. Stripping to nothing but his skin, he drowned himself in the warmth of the running water. He grabbed the shampoo, lathered, rinsed and repeated. He then conditioned his hair. While waiting five minutes for the conditioner to work its magic, Robin soaped up his body with his favourite shower-gel, Ax. The metrosexual shaved the stubble from his arms pits and cleaned up the design near his pelvic region. Rinsing the suds from his body and the conditioner from his hair, he turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower. Before he could grab for a towel, at the corner of his eye, the mirror caught his attention. His own appearance captivated him. It felt like months, since he last glanced into one. He took in his long ebony hair that reached his shoulders, his high cheek bones, his radiant smile that he always whitened, his red, cupid-bow lips, his thick and black eyelashes and his shimmering blue eyes. That is what stood out the most because they were very clear. Robin looked happy and at peace. His eyes zeroed in on the scars on his body. Despite what others may think, Robin did not have flawless skin, though his pale olive tone complexion seemed a bit healthier. His lithe form was covered in stabs, cuts and gun shot wounds. Tracing the bullet wound around his left shoulder, did he notice that he was like an onion. With the first couple of layers, he looked beautiful. But as he was stripped to his birthday suit, he felt..._ugly_. These haunted markings were all reminders of his past failures.

He ambled to his bedroom and donned a pair of grey sweatpants and slim-fitted, long-sleeved, black t-shirt and clad his mask with spirit gum. While brushing _and_ flossing his teeth, he opted to leave his hair down, for he liked his natural beauty. After exiting his room, he adjourned to the gymnasium. His workout was more vigorous than the five months ago. Robin ran twelve miles, practised gymnastics, two-hundred and fifty sit-ups, one-hundred push-ups and spent the rest of his workout on the punching bag. As he travelled back to his room, the alarm sounded. He quickly dressed into his traffic-light coloured uniform and raced to the main room.

"Titans, report!" Everyone, including Raven, jumped out of their skin, from hearing the voice of their leader.

"Dude! When did you get back? You scared the shellac out of us."

"We weren't expecting you until a couple of days, at the least," Raven added.

"Long story," Robin waved dismissively. "Report?"

"Looks like we got someone robbin' a jewellery store," Cyborg supplied.

"Titans, head out!" Everyone could not help but to stare at Robin's _appearance_. "What?"

"Ah, Robin? Your, umm..." Beastboy stammered.

"Please. Robin, I do not think that you should...perhaps, ..." Starfire could not bring herself to say it.

"Oh! You mean my hair. I'm trying something new." Robin was already running towards the elevator for the garage.

"Cy, I had no idea that Robin-" Beatboy wispered.

"Save it BB. We gotta go."

The five of the Titans jumped into Cyborg's baby (vehicle) and sped off to down-town. Everyone raced out the car, when Cyborg parked at the corner of E 2nd street. They entered the Steinberg's jewellery shop to find none other than Red X.

"Drop it, Red," Robin demanded.

"Listen, kid. I'm a little short on change, but I got plenty of hope."

"You won't have any hope left, once I take your change," Robin countered.

"I'm just looking out for numero uno. How about you..." Red was at a loss for words, when he took in Robin's appearance."Damn, kid. You've got some big balls."

"Well, I'm about to bust yours," Robin quipped, feeling that he heard that recently.

"Let me put it to you simple. Oh, Boy Wonder, what great big balls and dick you have!" Robin's eye widened and his mouth fell to the floor. He dared to look down at this groin area and found that he was not wearing his special compression underwear that he would always clad underneath his tights or any underwear for that matter. To say that he was humiliated, was an understatement. He shot a glare up to Red X, blushing fervently.

"You just made a big _boner_," Robin growled, pulling out his escrima sticks.

"How about we call it a draw," Raising his hands and backing away. "I can't fight someone who's handicapped. Hell, pick on someone your own _size_. Later, kiddies," Red X gave a mock salute, before vanishing. All of the Titans were utterly silent for two minutes, until Raven spoke:

"Well, that was...awkward."

"Please. When did your bourklums grow in size?" Starfire questioned.

"Oooohh," Robin groaned, covering his face with both hands, shaking his head in denial. "That's what you were trying to tell me, before we left and then I just-"

"Man, don't sweat it. Someday, you're gonna look back at this and laugh," Cyborg interrupted.

"Yeah, and besides, your going to make all the guys jealous," Beastboy patted Robin on the back. "Cool sticks by the way."

"Thanks, Beastboy," Robin gave a small smile. The only guy that he wanted was Slade.

0_o

Back at the t-shaped tower, Robin was finishing up his last hundredth lap, before climbing out of the pool. He took a seat next to Raven, who was laying in a lounge chair reading Edgar Allen Poe's works of art, while a black-laced parasol shaded her from the sun's rays. She was wearing a black, two piece bathing suit with blue lace and a pair of black sunglasses.

"I thought goths don't fancy the sun."

"And I didn't know that a certain hero was packing hand grenades and a Mac-10," Raven smirked, setting her book aside and taking off the sunglasses.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Raven," Robin rolled his eyes underneath his masked eyes.

"Something's on your mind. What happened between you, Slade, and Batman?"

"Everything," Robin mused.

"Explain." Robin started from the very beginning, where he first met Wilson. The real action began in Gotham, so he continued there. Robin wore his heart on his sleeve, as he told Raven about the rapes. He spoke of the sex tapes and finding out that the two had strong feelings for one another. Lastly, he spoke of Bruce's punishment. Raven had known for a while about Robin's identity; they shared a bond.

"...and then on the way back home, I asked him if he wants to meet the team, but then I tell him not to out right say who he is. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Robin growled.

"Robin,-"

"A-a-and now, he thinks that I'm ashamed of him!"

"_Robin_,-"

"Hahahahaha! I didn't even offer him any of Alfred's cookies!"

"We know."

"What?" Robin asked puzzled.

"We've known for some time that you are dating the infamous Deathstroke," Raven crossed her arms over her chest, while smirking.

"How?" Robin was completely flabbergasted as to how the witch knew this.

"Simple. When Starfire found out that you were going on dates, she was determined to find out who the lucky lady must be, only to find out that it was a man. She brought Beastboy along; he likes acting like a detective. They followed you and took pictures and even managed to grab a DNA sample from Slade's drink. They took it back to the crime lab and examined the evidence. We were all shocked and intrigged. This explains why you spent your days with Slade."

"You guys don't think that I'm insane?"

"Nope. We are all happy for you. If you love him and he treats you right, then that's good enough for all of us."

"That's one way to keep crime down. Step right up, folks! Come one, come all. Win a date with the Boy Wonder," Robin said with his best carnival voice. Raven giggled softly.

"So,..did you...?"

"Did I what?"

"Seal the deal."

"I don't think I follow,"Robin frowned.

"Eel entering the cave?"

"Umm.."

"Buttering up the hotdog?"

"Er.."

"Eatting the banana?"

"..."

Raven sighed, before continuing. "Did you and Slade have sex, yet?" Robin went into a horrible coughing fit, grabbing his throat with both hands.

"NO!" Robin said,realising his voice was too loud, so he lowered it two decimals. "No, I mean I don't know if I'm ready. I guess it's one of those things you can't be totally ready for, you know?"

"You'll know when the time comes," Raven placed a hand on his shoulder. "How about inviting him over?"

"You know what? I just may do that," Robin grinned. "Cookie?" Robin grabbed the container from out of no where.

"Sure." They each took a cookie and bit into their own. "Mmh," They moaned in unison.

0_o

"I have something I want to show everyone," Robin and Raven had walked into the main room.

"Look, man, if it's about-"

"It's not about my manhood, Cyborg," Robin interrupted. Robin looked over at Raven and she nodded in consent. The Teen Wonder slowly peeled off his masked eyes. "This," he said. "is who I am."

**Author's note**: Did I surprise you again? Was it funny or boring? Reviews, please. I'd like to hear your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Meet the Titans**

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one. I do not own Blackheart, M&M or Kitkat.

**Author's note**: As far as chapter one, it has been a while. Some of you may be thinking why did I choose Italy during the 1400's? It is quite simple; I like Assassin's Creed II. One of the best games ever designed. Since chapter seven, I believe that the story has taken a thought provoking twist. Do you agree that something has changed? Is it my writing style, the plot, the message? I would like to hear your feed back, but I believe that it has changed for the better and that I have improved in my writing.

"No, way! _You're _Dick Grayson. The ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne? Dude, I worship you!" Beastboy nearly fainted.

"Man, he donated to my dad's research for robotics." Cyborg added.

"Glorious! You are the picture of the boy that hangs in my closet. Do you wish to see all one-hundred and seventy-eight photos that I posses of you?" Starfire asked, clasping her hands together.

"No, Star. _That_ won't be necessary." Robin stated, trying not to appear disturbed. "Speaking about necessary, if it's alright with you guys, I'd like to invite Slade over this afternoon. You know, for getting to know the team?"

"Marvellous! There is much to prepare. We will have the corn of pop, pizza, movies, games, sweets, and more. Raven, would you like to assist me?"

"Sure, Starfire." Raven obliged. "Beastboy, why don't you help Cyborg with the cleaning?"

"Aye, aye!"

"Thank you, guys. This means a lot to me. I'm going to call him right now."

"Have fun talking with your _boyfriend_," Cyborg teased.

"To the moon, Cyborg, to the moon!" Robin grinned. The Titans had a good laugh and went on to their assigned tasks. Robin trekked back to his room and dialled for the mercenary on his communicator. When Slade answered the transmission, he was drinking a mug of tea.

"Robin."

"Slade."

"I did not expect you to call me so soon."

"I didn't expect to see you drinking tea. What's next? Cats?" Robin quipped.

"Ah, my witty, little bird. You never cease to amuse me. So, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"First of all, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for you thinking that I was ashamed to introduce you to the team. Truthfully, I'm just not getting along with myself. And secondly, I wanted to see if you were still on for this afternoon."

"Apology accepted. If you are truly ready, then I would be delighted to meet your little friends. They were not bothered about my identity?"

"Aha, funny story about that. Beastboy and Starfire spied on me and found out."

"I see. And yet they were not disgusted?"

"They were blown away, but they are happy if I'm happy."

"Looks like you have yourself a good group of friends, kiddo. So, have you told them about our little escapade to Gotham?"

"Only Raven knows. She was strangely quiet when I told her about the rapes and what I did to Bruce."

"Hmm." The man grunted.

"Anyways, what time would you like to come over?"

"Around four. Is that alright?"

"Sounds asterous. See you." Robin ended the transmission. He performed a swirl and landed on his bed with a thud.

"_This is the start of something new. I can get use to this," _Robin smirked to himself. He landed on the bed with his arms behind his head. While slowly closing his peepers, he partook in a light snooze.

**0_o**

After his twenty minutes of lying down, Robin had spent the last two hours aiding his friends with their preparations.

"Robin, it is 15:30. Raven and I will assist you in getting ready. Come," Starfire spoke.

"Okay." The three ventured to Robin's room and went to work with good earnest. While the girls where rummaging through his closet, Robin opted to take a shower. After removing his clothing, he stepped into the stream of hot water. Grabbing his shower gel and loofah, he began to scrub every crevice of his body until squeaky clean. Finally being satisfied with his cleanliness, he stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry his body. Putting the towel around his slim waist, he sauntered back to the bedroom. The ebony haired boy snatched a pair of black boxer-briefs from the dresser and skilfully clad them underneath his towel, tossing the towel to the side.

"We _finally_ decided on an outfit. Try it on," Raven voiced. The outfit consisted of black combat boots, a slim, long, black sleeved t-shirt with slashes along the outside of the arms, a red studded belt and green skinny jeans. Robin donned the outfit and took a gander in the mirror; he was in high spirits.

"Let us make with the haste," Starfire uttered. Both girls led the punk to the bathroom, having him sit on the toilet lid.

"Alright, Robin. How thick do you want you eyeliner?" Raven asked.

"Thin is fine."

"And I will do the painting of the nails. Do you desire your black polish?" Starfire beamed, grabbing the skull shaped bottle.

"Please."

"You know, Robin," Raven finishing up half an eye. "Blackheart is my favourite brand for cosmetics. What a coincidence they we share the same brand."

"Yeah, isn't that something."

"It's not like you went into my room and borrowed it without asking."

"Pft! No, of course not!" Robin waved his hand dismissively.

"Mmhm.." Three minutes later, after the girls finished, they started on his hair. They did not use any hair-gel, for they fancied the new look. And before they knew it, it was three minutes to four o'clock.

**0_o**

"Holy punctuality, Slade! You're on time," Robin uttered.

"Did you expect anything less?"

"No, but it was four on the dime!"

"I aim to please," The man grinned, swooping in for a quick smooch. Slade was wearing a charcoal-grey t-shirt, a leather vest, black hiking boots and jeans.

"What's that you got in your hands?" Robin drawled.

"A present for you, little bird. Consider it an early birthday present," Slade handed the wrapped object to the boy. "Open it only until after I leave," Slade informed.

"Thank you and I will," Robin placed his present on a near by table. "So, this is Slade and as you all already know. This is Cyborg..." Robin introduced.

"Wasup?"

"Starfire.." Robin continued.

"Greetings!"

"Raven..."

"Hi."

"and Beatboy," Robin finished.

"Sup?"

"A well-rounded bunch. It is finally nice to meet you without having to kill you."

"Hold on to this one, Robin; he is charming," Raven deadpanned.

"You are quite handsome for a bad man. Please, let us journey to the sofa," Starfire voiced. Robin had to stifle a laugh when he saw Slade's expression from Starfire's comment. They were led to said area. There was an assortment of snacks and goodies—M&M's, popcorn, Kitkats, pizza and ice cream—the works.

"Quite the feast here," Slade remarked.

"What can I say? We like to be innovative," Robin shrugged.

"Alright, ya'll. We're gonna have ourselves a game of Twenty Questions," Cyborg announced. "You can start first, Slade."

"Very well...I have it." For the next few minutes, each Titan took a turn as to guess what it might be.

"Is it larger than a pound of butter?"

"Sometimes."

"Does it have four corners?"

"No."

"Do you hold it when you use it?"

"Yes."

"Is it pleasurable?"

"Usually."

"Does it have lungs?"

"No."

"Does it go in your mouth?"

"No."

"Can you put something into it?"

"Rarely."

"Do you use it at work?"

"Hopefully, not," Slade scoffed.

"Does it come in different colours?"

"Yes."

"Is it smaller than a loaf of bread?"

"Sometimes."

"Can it be placed on you head?"

"Not unless you're a jar head."

"Do most people use it daily?"

"No."

"Is it colourful?"

"Sometimes."

"Is it connected to a wire?"

"It shouldn't."

"Can you play games with it?"

"Yes."

"Is it made of plastic?"

"No."

"Is it fuzzy?"

"Yes."

"Oh, it is a stuffed animal!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Correct. One point for the alien. Alright. Who's next?" Slade inquired.

"I'll go," Raven replied. "I'm ready."

"Is it considered valuable?"

"Irrelevant."

"Do most people use it daily?"

"Sometimes."

"Does it come in a pack?"

"I wish."

"Can it be washed?"

"You better."

"Does it tell time?"

"No."

"Can you smell it?"

"If you don't wash it."

"Can it discharge waste?"

"Not by it's self."

"Can it be found in a class room?"

"Only if you want to be embarrassed."

"Can it be found in a bathroom?"

"If you're desperate enough."

"Is it made of metal?"

"No, that would not be fun."

"Is it human powered?"

"No."

"Is it white?"

"Depends."

"Is it flat?"

"No."

"Can it bend without breaking?"

"Depends."

"Does it have legs?"

"No."

"Is it smaller than a loaf of bread?"

"Yes, unless you like pain."

"Do you carry it in your pocket?"

"No, I wouldn't recommend it."

"Do you use it at night?"

"_Yes_."

"Is it a shot glass?"

"Wrong."

"Is part of it made of glass?"

"No."

"Is it flexible?"

"That depends."

"Do you clean it regularly?"

"Yes."

"Is it a common house hold item?"

"No."

"Can you sit on it?"

"No."

"Does it make noise?"

"_Yes_," Raven smirked.

"Would you give it as a gift?"

"Rarely."

"Oh, Raven! Get your mind out of the gutter? A vibrator, really?" Robin reprimanded.

"You owe me twenty bucks, Beastboy," Raven informed.

"Aah, man," Beastboy whined, handing Raven a crisp bill. The Titans and the mercenary continued with the game for another fifteenth minutes or so.

"Well, that was a nice ice-breaker," Slade voiced.

"Dude, Slade, why'd you choose a stuffed animal?" Beastboy questioned.

"Would you have preferred a M249 machine gun?" Slade inquired.

"Never mind," Beastboy rubbed his head nervously. "So, who wants to watch a movie?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Let's allow our _guest _to pick one, Beastboy." Raven warned.

"Alright, so, no Space Mutant Zombies?"

"NO!" Everyone but Slade hollared.

"Sheesh! Here's what we have," Beastboy gestured for Slade to follow. "We got... Somewhere in Time, Rocky, Predator, Patriot, Kill Bill, Inglorious Bastards, Django, Reservoir Dogs,-Brokeback Mountain?! Robin, did you put this here!?

"What?! _No_! Why would you say that?" Robin squawked.

"It is mine," Starfire interjected. "It is most romantic," Starfire smiled.

"Oh, right. Opps.." Beastboy smiled sheepishly.

"Pulp Fiction," Slade decided.

"Can't go wrong with Quentin Tarantino," Cyborg expressed. Slade handed the movie over to Beastboy; said changeling inserted the disk into the Blu-ray player and flopped down on the sofa. They all began to have their share of food when the introductory music played. Towards the end of the film where Marsellus was not having a swell time, Robin began to squirm. His face reddened when he felt his arousal straining against his pants. He was grateful that it was dim, for he would surly die of humiliation. Skilfully hiding his erection, Robin flipped over the sofa and politely excused himself. The Titans just shrugged while Slade had a smirk on his face.

When he was out of view, Robin sprinted to his bedroom and closed the door. He stripped out of his clothes and went to take an ice cold shower. After what seemed like an eternity, Robin called it quits.

"Unbelievable! The shower didn't do a thing," Robin muttered. It had been a long time since the boy last masturbated. Opting to deal with it, he pulled out his new, unused toy and baby oil from his night-stand drawer. The Boy Wonder had yet to use it. Crawling underneath the covers of his bed, he greased up the vibrator and gingerly slid the tip into his orifice, turning it to a low setting. A wanton moan escaped his lips as he sunk the toy deeper until the hilt. Robin began to move the man-made penis in and out of his entrance. "Damn," Robin panted. A few minutes later, he increased the speed of the vibrator and his thrusts. By now, he was whimpering and shaking from the intensity of the immense pleasure, for his penis was pulsing and dripping with pre-cum. It would not be very long at until-

"Robin? You've been gone for a while," Beastboy voiced, walking into Robin's room to the bed. Robin did not have a second to pull out the toy from his arse.

"Y-y-yes," Robin whimpered.

"Dude, are you alright? You look like you have a fever and you're shaking," Placing a hand to Robin's forehead.

"Aaahh," Robin moaned.

"Let's get these covers off of you."

"Beastboy, _please_, s-s-stop," Robin sobbed. Ignoring the objection, Beastboy pulled the covers from his leader, exposing his nakedness. At that moment, Robin screamed his release. Furthermore, loads of semen splattered across Beastboy's face, leaving the changeling dumbfounded—mouth open and eyes wide awake. Both were silent for a minute until Beastboy broke the ice.

"Well, this is awkward."

"Beastboy?"

"Yeah?"

"This never happened."

"Agreed." Beastboy assured.

"Great. Now, do you mind...?" Robin groaned.

"Oh, right. Duh! Lemme just use your bathroom to wash _not_ jizz off my face." While Beastboy cleansed his face, Robin redressed himself relatively quickly. When ready, the two strolled towards the door.

"Ah, Robin," Beastboy stopped at the door, turning to his leader beside him.

"Yes, Beastboy?"

"Have you been eating a lot of pineapple lately?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact. Why?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Just curious," Beastboy smiled weakly.

**0_o**

"I'm sure glad you decided to come," Robin mentioned. He had walked Slade out after the man bade them all a goodnight.

"As am I," Slade replied. The stars were exceptionally bright tonight. One could even see Jupiter. Crickets were chirping and the wind was howling. Slade pulled him in for a kiss. Tongues danced in one another's mouths. The man embraced the boy's waist while Robin grasped his neck. Robin nibbled on the man's bottom lip after Slade teased him with his tongue. The couple coaxed one another for quite some time until they required oxygen. Slade broke the kiss, pulled away and straddled his chopper. Putting the key into the ignition, he revved up the Harley. "Enjoy your present, _little bird_," Slade smiled softly. And without another word, Slade sped off into the distance of the dead of night.

Taking the elevator back up to the main floor, Robin eagerly waited to open said gift. He grasped the object and scurried to his room. Closing his door, he placed it on his desk and tore off the paper. He felt like a kid again opening Christmas presents before his parents died. The Boy Wonder found himself looking at a black box; he ripped off the lid. Behold, Robin broke down sobbing like a child at what he saw. It was a beautiful antique, singing robin, music box, automaton. He took the bird-shaped brass key and inserted it, turning it clock-wise. The red-coloured, full-feathered robin fluttered his wings, turning from side to side, opening and closing his beak, all the while singing his song in full voice. Robin recalled that sweet melody like a mother's lullaby. It was a family treasure from the nineteen-twenties, being passed down from generation to generation. When his parents had died, their belongings had been auction. Robin had no clue as to how Slade obtained it. Nevertheless, it was now here for Robin to cherish forever and ever.

**Author's note**: I guess Beastboy will be knocking for now on and Robin will be locking his door. I had fun with this chapter—writing the Twenty Questions, the embarrassment of Robin and the gift. If you have yet to guess, I love embarrassing Robin, for it becomes him. Also, I believe he has a certain naiveness about him, partially due to his one-track mind. You can tell by Slade and Red X's innuendos and Beastboy's..._question_. What should be next in the story, folks? Tell me and review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**: Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one. I do not own Taylor Swift's song.

**Author's Note**: Usually, my brain just flows with ideas, for I can write fluidly. However, there comes a time where I am not feeling the mode. It is almost always those serious chapters that I come to a screeching halt; I have to make those ones just right. I am not saying that I do not enjoy writing serious chapters, but I also enjoy absurd humour. This chapter is one of those chapters. It is where there is yet again another turning point in the story. Nevertheless, I have this chapter down, now. I will race you to the bottom, folks!

**E**ver since Robin became romantically involved with Slade, his dreams about his past life ceased to materialise. Instead, night-terrors manifested within his cranium. And to add to the ordeal, the hero was feeling disastrous, for his health was unsound. Vile from his throat had spewed forth, resulting in vomiting, leaving his throat bone dry. His body temperature was gravely sky high. Tremors overtook his frail form that had lost ten pounds in water weight.

The Titans left Robin to lie down in bed while they protected the city. Today was one of those days were everything seemed to go possibly wrong—Killer Moth was on the loose, Mad Mod was reaping havoc and destruction against the sovereignty of the United States, Control Freak occupying the media, the Hive, and so forth. When the Titans arrived home dog-dead-tired, the girls checked up on their leader, only to their horror did they find him unconscious and unresponsive.

Screams echoed throughout the tower. Cyborg and Beastboy darted to the commotion. Robin was drenched in sweat and lying in a heap of blood. Blood was oozing out from every orifice and pore of his body—eyes, mouth, ears, nose. Cyborg checked his pulse. It was faint; nevertheless, it was there. Cyborg gingerly picked up his leader and fireman carried him to sickbay while the rest of the team followed suit. Lying him on a hospital bed, Cyborg ordered the team to obtain the needed medical equipment and to carry out all necessary procedures. Beastboy tore off Robin's clothes, Starfire hooked him up to an iv, Raven monitored his vital signs, and Cyborg performed dozens upon dozens of blood tests. As frantically as everyone was running around like a decapitated chicken, it was a miracle that they did not crash into one another. Upon discovering the results of the tests twenty minutes later, did their hopes falter. Taking a risk, Cyborg scrambled to a drawer to pull out a syringe. Stabbing Robin in the heart and pushing the plunger, Cyborg gave Robin an epinephrine. The Boy Wonder jolted up with a scream from the acute rush of adrenaline. His mien was of angst and disorientation, glaring at each Titan hysterically.

"Robin, it is okay. We are here," Starfire cooed.

"What happened?" Robin asked nonplussed.

"We were gonna ask you the same thing, man," Cyborg responded.

"Robin, do you remember anything at all, even if it's small?" Raven inquired.

"No, nothing..."

"Listen, Rob, we did a lot of tests and found some things," Cyborg explained.

"Okay, so what's the diagnosis," Robin felt his heart skip a beat.

"I don't know how to tell you, but we found—we found a, umm, a type of, ah, virus. It's attacking your blood cells and DNA."

"Then reverse it."

"We can't."

"What do you mean you _can't_?" Robin's tone rising.

"It's permanent," Raven interjected. "You don't have that long to live."

Robin was utterly silent, for he was absorbing in the data. When he glanced upward, Raven continued.

"On another note, we found nanobots in your bloodstream. These nanobots have the capability to release chemicals. These chemicals altered your subconscious."

"I'm not following," Robin scowled.

"Dreams, Robin. They are not memories from your past life."

"What are you trying to say?" Robin's voice was dangerously low.

"They're not real. They're lies. Slade injected you with them to brainwash you. He probably injected you with the virus too."

"Dude, that doesn't make any sense. If Slade loves Robin or atleast pretends to, then why would he try to kill him?" Beastboy mused. Everyone but Robin gawped at him for making an intelligent statement.

"_Get out_," Robin whispered hoarsely. The Titans knew better to oppose their leader when hearing that tone of voice. They all scrambled outside with haste. Beastboy, being the last one, halted at the doorway. He turned about and ambled toward Robin, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If it means anything to you, I think that Slade loves you. I see the way he looks at you. He's so lucky to have you." Before indecision could overtake him, Beastboy leaned down and kissed Robin on the cheek and sauntered out of the room, leaving Robin stupefied.

**0_o**

Madness. Complete and utter madness. Mad as hatter. It was all thanks to the virus and partly the adrenaline. Tumbling to the floor as a result of attempting to arise from bed, Robin bolted up and dashed toward the window with great velocity. He crashed through the window, plummeting fifteen stories into the bay, glass shattering ubiquitously.

The bizarre boy swam at least two miles before stepping foot on land from the aftershock of the fall. Rainfall poured loud and hard from the unusually dreary sky of Jump City. He whisked through several alleys before ascending to a fire escape to a rooftop. Rooftop over rooftop did the Boy Wonder fly. He landed in a crouch when he opted to halt. He sat at the ledge and gazed upon the wretched sky, letting the rain soak into his skin, wearing nothing but underwear. Out of the darkness, came a shadow, ambling towards the boy.

"You'll catch cold like that." Warning bells shot off in Robin's head from hearing the familiar voice. Before he could say supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious, Robin was smote in the back of the head, blackness consuming him, rendering him unconscious.

**0_o**

"This isn't making any sense," Raven growled, having objects in the living room explode. "Slade's aurora has changed; I didn't sense any wickedness within him."

"If I may state my opinion, either this is not the work of Slade or in fact, his intentions are of goodness," Starfire interceded.

"What are you jiving about? What's good about sneaking into the tower and injecting Robin with a bunch of-"

_CRASH!_

The Titans raced towards the racket, hoping for the best and expecting the worse. When they reached the sickbay, Robin was nowhere to be found. Fragments of glass and bloody footprints were the only traces.

"Surly, Robin cannot survive in his current condition outside the tower," Starifire cried. And without thinking, Beastboy leaped out of the window and dove into the bay, morphing into an aquatic animal. Ten minutes later, he flew back inside, morphing into a human once more.

"He's not in the ocean. Where's Robin, guys?"

"I wish I knew, BB," Cyborg replied.

"This isn't adding up. It's not exactly Slade's style to dramatically break through a window," Raven said wryly.

"Has our Robin run away? How can we just stand here looking like ignaks?"

"Yeah. What she said. I'm going after Slade—_alone_. Don't wait up," Beastboy uttered.

"Beastboy, are you sure?" Raven questioned.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Without another word, he morphed into an American eagle and flew into the storm.

**0_o**

To say that Robin had a headache, was an enormous understatement; the pain in his eyes were excruciatingly painful. He saw nothing but darkness. Feeling disoriented, he pulled his hand to his head, only to find that his limbs were chained.

"The hell?" Robin mumbled.

"Awake I see."

"How long have I been out," Robin's head shot up instantaneously.

"A few hours. You look so adorable when you're sleeping," The man purred.

"You sick bastard," Robin growled.

"I'm curious to know how you've grown," The man ignored the comment.

"What are talking about? If this about my-"

"No," He chuckled lightly. "You're three inches taller and look to put on a good sixty pounds and you have a white streak through your hair, and that too is a couple inches longer," He calculated.

"I-" And just like that, it battered Robin like a freight train, for he now apprehend with what Slade had injected him. A maniacal grin etched into his features. "So, where's Alfred?"

"He went back to England the moment he found out about _us_. But that doesn't matter now, _Uccellina,_" Bruce smirked, grabbing Robin's chin and upwardly titling it.

"_You—_you did this! How?" Robin spat.

"The day that you two took that picture together, I vowed to never let Slade take you away from me. I injected you both with nanobots. It wasn't easy, but I managed. You two would have the dreams, thus altering your memories and meeting each other,. It was suppose to look like one of Slade's gimmicks, that he was the one. I should have known that you were too smart to believe that this was his work. You were always a brilliant kid, Dick."

"Why can't I see?" Robin slowly asked, anticipating something dreadful.

"I gouged your eyes out. Never again will you lay eyes upon another man. I will be your first and your last. You will feel and hear only me. I will satisfy you," Bruce replied, placing a hand through Robin's luscious locks.

"_But you will never have my love," _Robin thought.

"Did he say that he loves you?" Robin nodded his head. "Did he fuck you?" Robin shook his head. "No? He doesn't love you, Dick. Not the way I love you," Bruce reprimanded, caressing the boy's profound body.

"Please remember me and please strengthen me only this once, that I may be avenged for my two eyes," Robin whispered to himself. And Robin grasped the two middle pillars on which the cave rested, and he leaned his weight against them, his right hand on one and his left hand on the other. Then he bowed with all his strength, and the pillars fell, resulting in an earthquake in the batcave. The entire infrastructure shook and collapsed upon them.

**0_o**

"Dude! Wayne manor is crumbling to the ground!" Beastboy screeched. Slade and the four of the Teen Titans were inside the t-ship, preparing for landing. When they were stationed, the gang bolted out and Raven teleported them all inside the mansion. It was a combination of a war-zone and a maze. They meandered through the ruins and rubble with Slade leading the way.

"Begin digging," Slade barked. Cyborg and Starfire used their brawniness to hurdle the wreckage, Raven worked her magic, and Beastboy aided Slade, morphing into a dog to detect any scent. After what seemed like hours, Beastboy and Slade ascertained two bodies. One belonging to Bruce—mangled and severed— the other one being Robin. Slade froze when he saw Robin's body and distinctively his face, for he was still strikingly gorgeous. Slade gingerly picked up the boy—no, the man—and carried him bridle-style in his arms with a single tear streaming down from his steel grey eye."Mangava tut, Robin."

**Author's note**: And there we have it, folks. Another dark chapter. Did the scene between Robin and Bruce seem familiar? It should have.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Wide Awake**

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one. I do not own Katy Perry's song.

**Author's note**: Last chapter was short and it took forever to write but this one flowed relatively well though.

**A**wakening from a deep slumber, Robin caught sight of nothing but a brightness. When his vision adjusted, hovering over him loomed a tall figure, smiling down upon him. " Am I in Heaven?" Robin mumbled.

"No, Robin. You are alive and well."

"Slade?"

"Yes. I'm here, Robin," Slade crooned.

Robin's hands flew to his face. "I can see!" He laughed. "How is this even possible?"

"Along with Raven's magic and the regeneration process of the serum, helped you with a speedy recovery. We also removed the nanobots; they were altering your brain chemistry," Slade explained.

"The serum," Robin whispered, his memories divulging. Propping himself up from the hospital bed, Robin bore his tanzanite eyes deeply into Slade's. "The joke was on me. I thought that you were trouble. My saddest fear came creeping in that you never loved me, that our first kiss was meaningless, and that everything was just a lie. But everything is not what it seems. For a minute, I doubted you, Slade. I was left in the dark, out of the circle. I wish I knew what I knew now. I'm sorry. Without the serum, I would be dead right now. You saved my life. I've been born again. But why'd ya do it? Why didn't you just ask me first?"

"You're sorry? It was a foolish mistake on my behalf. I should have asked for your permission. I was afraid that you would say 'no' or 'not yet'. I had horrible nightmares that I was going to lose you. When you didn't kill Bruce the first time, I knew that he would be back. You were merciful not kill him but to only punish him. And I respected that. Yes, in a way, I saved your life but in the end, I took away your immorality. I was selfish, Robin. I wanted us to be together until the end of time. And seeing that knowing each other in our past lives was all just a hoax and that I broke my promise—that I would not do anything against your will, I would understand if you wanted to end our relationship and—"

"Slade."

"Yes?"

"Stop talking," Robin leaned over and kissed Slade with all the passion that one soul could muster. He grasped his face within his hands while Slade embraced his waist. Robin dominated the kiss, teasing Slade's tongue with his own. Pausing to let go, he shoved Slade to the ground and tackled the man. "You know, you still owe me that sparring match," Robin smirked.

* * *

"So, Beastboy came to you all by himself? I'll give him major kudos for that." Slade and Robin were strolling along downtown in Jump city. They had spent the entire day shopping, for Robin required new clothes due to his growth from the serum. Slade was carrying most of the bags. The people on the street that passed by all but gawked at Robin; his clothing was so tight that it looked like they were going tear by simply touching the fabric. His mid-drift was the best part of all. Luckily, he was sporting his sunglasses to disguise himself.

"That he did. He told me everything. That's how we found you. You're quite lucky, little bird. You have yourself a true friend. Hold on to him."

"I know and I will. Ah, nuts," Robin halted in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What is it," Slade quirked an eyebrow.

"My uniform. It will never fit. I have to make a new one," Pounding his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Have you considered making a completely different one? Perhaps, you could take on a new identity altogether?

"Holy ingenuity, Slade! This is my chance to spread my wings, to no longer be associated with Batman. Nightwing. That's what Starfire said my alias was in the future. It has a nice ring to it," Stroking his chin.

"Indeed, it-" Slade's sentence was cut off from a news broadcast from the television screens all throughout the city.

"_Good evening. I am Megyn Kelley and this is a Fox News alert. Billionaire Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises was found dead in his mansion late last night. Sources say that there was a type of infrastructure collapse, being crushed underneath the debris. Another shocking discovering was that the Batcave was found underneath the very well known estate, concluding that the identity of Batman is indeed Bruce Wayne. Reports say that there is no word from Richard Grayson or Robin, Boy Wonder. It is unknown how the catastrophe happened at this point by investigators. Now, back to Hannity."_

"Good thing you're going to change your identity," Slade mumbled, turning from the screen and beginning to stride forth.

"What I wanna know is why in Sam hill are they broadcasting Fox News in the most liberal city in the Bay Area?" Robin flailed his arms in the air with his shopping bags, unknowingly knocking out a civilian.

"They must have a death wish," Slade shrugged.

"Anyway, when we get back to the tower, I need to discuss some stuff with the team. Wait a second. Why do I have a feeling that I forgot something today?" Robin furrowed his brow.

"Oh, I'm sure that you'll remember soon enough," Slade flashed a mischievous grin.

* * *

"Hello? Titans? Why are the lights out?" Robin rubbed the back of his head. "Do you think they went out for pizza?"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROBIN!" The Titans shouted, jumping out, and activating the lights.

"Hey, hey, hey! You guys remembered. I totally forgot. You guys are the best," Robin beamed.

"Dude, we have a surprise for you," Beastboy said. From Raven's cloak, a familiar figure was presented.

"Alfred!" Robin cried, running into the ex-butler's arms. "Oh, how I've missed you so much!"

"As have I, master Dick. Do tell. What have you been eating? Is this the work of the serum that I have heard so much about?"

"Yeah. I hope that I don't look too crazy," Robin smiled sheepishly.

"Nonsense! You have grown into quite a handsome young man."

"Thanks, Al."

"Let's get this party started!" Cyborg howled.

For the next several hours, the Titans, Slade and Alfred included, celebrated Robin's eighteenth birthday—eating cake, ice cream, playing games and dancing. The vibrations of their stereo-system echoed across the bay and into the city. At one point in the night, Slade asked Robin to accompany him on the roof. It was a full moon and one could view the constellations of the clear sky.

"What a night, huh? You sure know how to dance for an old, white boy," Robin simpered.

"Soon enough you will see more than my dancing skills," Slade leered.

"Touché," Managing to hold down a blush.

"Richard," Slade sighed. "We have been acquainted with one another for a few years now and we've personally known one another for several months, but I feel that we've known one another for a lifetime. With your new identity as Nightwing, we can move to Blüdhaven and start a new life. I even asked Alfred to stay with us and your friends are more than welcome to visit at anytime." Pulling out a black box, Slade bent down on one knee and Robin felt his heartbeat pounding in his throat and his eyes grew like the size of saucers. "Will you marry me?" Opening the box to expose a ring.

Robin clutched his hands over his face, tears flooding from his shimmering orbs. "Yes, yes!" Robin sobbed, embracing the man. After a couple of minutes, they broke away and Slade gingerly slipped the ring onto Robin's ring finger. The ring itself was encrusted with black onyx with a red, oval-shaped ruby in the centre. The way that it illuminated in the moonlight was absolutely dazzling. "It's beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are, little bird," Slade smiled, planting a chaste on Robin's lips. At that moment, a shooting star flew across the horizon and into the city lit sky.

* * *

Two months later, Slade and Robin were successfully married and now abided in Blüdhaven. Dick took on his new identity as Nightwing. Alfred aided in the making of the suit. Wayne Manor was now a memorial site and Robin donated all of Bruce's money to charity. Arriving back from the reception party, the odd couple was ready to make love to one another for the first time.

"Our sparring session from last month was something else." They were undressing one another and making small talk along the way.

"You gave me a run for my money," Slade grinned, unbuttoning Dick's collared shirt.

"Oh, I'm afraid I did more than that. I actually won," Pointing his thumb toward his chest. "You never told me that you altered the serum," The young man pouted.

"Must have slipped my mind. I altered it so that you had less of a likelihood to die victim of the drug's side-effects and I increased the healing factor, and the super strength ability of it," Slade slowly pressing Dick down onto the bed, mounting his husband.

"That explains what happened back at Wayne Manor," Unbuckling Slade's belt.

"Speaking about Wayne Manor, I have something to show you." Slade ambled to the closet and pulled out a shoebox from the top shelf. "Open it," Placing it in the young man's hands.

Robin tore the lid from the box and gazed upon its contents. There were pictures. Pictures of him with Slade when he was a child. "This is the one from the living room of Wayne Manor," Picking up the photograph. "The first time we met. This means the world to me. Thank you," He smiled, closing the lid and putting the shoebox on top of the nightstand.

"You're welcome." Slade was silent for a moment before continuing. "I know that this isn't exactly your first time but it is your first time willing. You are a virgin in my eyes, Richard."

"Mmm. Thank you, tiger," Dick purred, bringing Slade down for a kiss.

"Tiger?" Slade raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I promised to give you a pet-name, remember?"

"Ah, that you did," Returning the kiss. "I promise to be gentle with you, little bird."

Abruptly flipping Slade over, Dick wore a wicked grin on his features and said, "Who said that you were topping?"

* * *

**The End**

**Author's note: **Lucky number thirteen? What a good number to end a chapter. This was my very first story. Please, **review** this chapter and your overall experience of the story. Now, I am going to take a break and then start on some short stories before I start on a larger story that I have in mind and re-edit this story as well.


End file.
